Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!--Act II
by Dwarf Midget
Summary: **Sequel to Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!-Act I** After Link recovers from his major injury, he and his crew set out to find the maps that will lead them to the Second Earth! With many obstacles ahead and his new powers, will Link have what it takes to become the King? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wind Waker: A Different Wind, a Different Quest!—Act II**

Chapter 1: He's Back! The Government is On the Move!

"Happy Birthday, Link!" The crew shouted as Link slowly rolled over on his bed. They were in the main bunker of the Forsaken Fortress, which they had taken for themselves. "How does it feel to be 14 now?" Navi, who was now taller and more developed as a person, asked. She was Link's exact age (fairy magic) so she was now 14 too.

"It's alright, but I'm dying to get back to sea." Link replied. Link himself had grown up. He was taller, his face more defined, his hair slightly changed, and his entire body was more muscular. "It's been almost two years since he broke my back."

"I know, Link, but you gotta know, you were lucky to even survive that. Your back was completely shattered." Makar, who hadn't changed much other than growing a little because he is a tree, said. "I barely was able to fix you. I didn't even think you'd walk again."

"Yeah Link. Most people don't make a comeback from that." Gladius, now 16, answered. "But Makar says we can leave tomorrow." Link slowly stood up, a gauntlet on one hand and a ring on the other. On his back was his sword, sheathed and sharpened by Gladius. He walked over to the wall, looking out of the window. The sea was calm, cool, breezy. It called his name.

"I can't wait to go back."

"Well, good. We should go check the progress on the ship. Medli and Russell are watching to make sure they do it right and actually work." Gladius replied. Link, now in blue clothing, walked by his closet that they had built. He opened it up to reveal multiple colors of his outfit, ranging from the three primary colors to every other color.

He reached in and took out his blue hat, placing it on his head nicely. "Alright! I hope they've made it well enough." Link and the others walked out of the bunkers and out into the shipyard. There, a large ship was under preparations. Many bokoblin left over from the Forsaken War were hard at work building the ship.

"Oi! Link!" Russell, now somewhat more developed and hairier and taller, shouted. He turned into a Kargarok and flew down to meet them. "Happy Birthday!" Russell was now 15, and he had shown it. In most countries he was now an adult, like Gladius. "The ship building is going well, and in fact it's mostly done. They have to finish putting the sails up and putting furniture inside. They're finishing up the kitchen now."

"It's taken them a while but we're finally almost done with the ship!" Medli, now much taller and more developed as a person like everyone else, said. They had been there for about a year and eight months now, completely making Link's journey 2 years long as of today. Tomorrow would be the two year anniversary since he left Outset.

While they were at the Forsaken Fortress, Cyrus' defeat by Link spread all around the world, especially the navy. A 12 year old boy defeated the strongest man in the Great Sea. What else would he be capable of?

A navy captain demanded that Link's bounty be raised. Over the time they were gone, Link's bounty, as well as Navi and Gladius', grew. Link now boasted a 50,000,000 rupee bounty, and Navi held a 23,000,000. Gladius had a 37,000,000 bounty. The news of Cyrus' defeat came from an escapee crew who had left the Forsaken Fortress during the fight. They made it to Windfall and then were caught by the navy, who allowed them to tell why they escaped.

They explained that "Green Hat Link" had barged in, challenging Cyrus to a fight. It resulted in an all-out war that the escapees felt like would end in their doom, so they left. They described most of the fight, and were there to witness Link's final blow on Cyrus, killing him. They had finally sailed away as the war came to an end.

The news quickly spread, shocking the entire world. The navy was going to go attack Link, but heard that the bokoblin also said that they saw Link's back break. Assuming he was dead, they didn't bother to go and attack. Instead, they had much bigger plans in mind.

Over the last year and a half, many islands in the East Seas banded together to form one giant government, calling it the "Eastern Government" (the government and navy are different. The navy is just a water-based power developed by the world. It required no peace treaty or alliance. It was just developed by the world as a small, non-ruling power only used to stop piracy). However, this spread through the east seas with some islands accepting the idea and becoming part of the government, but some had also rejected it. Those that rejected the offer had two options: accept soon or face the wrath of the Eastern Armies.

It appeared that over the time Link was gone, the East Seas had either united or were in constant war with one another. With multiple islands attacking another multitude of islands, it resulted in a bloody civil war. With the advancement of ships these days as well as the creation of the new weapons known as the "Pistol" and "Rifle" (named after the creator respectively), wars and battles were much quicker and much bloodier.

Along with the union of multiple islands in the East Seas, many ambassadors traveled to the other seas to ask if they would wish to join. Traveling to the north, they found a good clump of islands that joined. This happened roughly six months ago. No longer was it the Eastern Government, but the "Unified Government". The north started to ask other islands to join, and declared war on any who declined the offer.

With the north and east declaring war and unifying, the rest of the world grew worried. If they declined, they would die. If they accepted, they gave up their freedom to a higher power. Many were worried. And in fact, half of the Great Sea has been asked to join at this moment, which is why Windfall Island had a much larger problem than sending people after Link.

While the world was either unifying or rebelling, Link and his crew were mounting to sail out again. It was the next day. During their down time, about nine months ago, a small crew from the west returned to the Forsaken Fortress, unaware that Cyrus had died. They sailed right into the fortress, and were confronted by Gladius. Gladius asked them why they returned, and they said that they had finally gotten a compass for Cyrus. They would finally be able to set out and find maps to lead them to the Second Earth. Gladius told them Cyrus had died, and quickly took them all out. Now, they had a compass to lead them to the maps.

With pure luck and the hard work of the bokoblin, they were finally ready to set sail for their new adventure. This adventure is known by all as "Death's Venture." It was very dangerous, and so many people died that only those who sought death itself would be able to go on. Or, if they simply didn't fear death. Which is why many pirates set out for it.

Link, during his downtime, also came up with a name for his crew. No longer would they be nameless. On their new ship, on Death's Venture, they would be known as the Red Lion Pirates, named after Link's first ship, the King of Red Lions.

Finally, after gathering up food from the fortress and finishing the ship, Link's crew was off. They sailed slightly southwest, hoping to reach the West seas. Finally, they were off the fortress. They were on the seas once more, sailing on Death's Venture. It was around this time that their compass, a light bronze color, started to react and pick up a signal.

"Hey, Link! We're going the right way! Our first island is picking up!" Navi, who was up on the mast in a small little area, yelled down.

"Alright, good! When will we be there?" Link asked. Navi took out Link's telescope and looked forward, trying to find an island.

"I can't see anything at the moment, but it may be about 2 or 3 days before we reach anything." Navi replied. "You should go and check out the rest of this ship. They did a magnificent job." Link nodded and walked around the ship, inspecting what was built. He walked inside to find a marvelous kitchen with a large dining room table. In the corner of the room was some stairs, which led down. Walking down, he found a long hallway that led from the back of the ship up to the front. On the right side of hall was a door that led into the men's quarters. Inside there were multiple hammock type beds with blankets and pillows, and then on the left side of the room was a door that led to the bathroom. It was a large bathroom with a great bath and a toilet. It even had a cleaning station.

The girls' room was on the right with effectively the same things. In the following rooms were cannon rooms, packed with cannons and cannon balls they had stolen. Coming back up to the surface, Link quickly walked to the front of the ship. He stood on the head, which was a giant brown head modeled after the King of Red Lions.

He sat down and laid on his back, like he had done for the past year and a half. Finally, it seemed, he was at peace. He was back out on the open waters with his friends, waiting for more adventure to unfold. After a few hours, it seemed he was about to get what he wanted.

"Link!" Navi shouted. "Island dead ahead!"

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Ch 2: A New Man Steps Forward!

Chapter 2: An Island of Treasure! A New Man Steps Forward!

"Link, should we land?" Navi shouted down. Link didn't move for a moment. They had just sailed off of the fortress, and Link didn't want to land again. But, Navi was checking the map, and she shouted down to him, "This island may have a map or some treasure!" Link's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"We land!" Link shouted. He turned around and jumped up to Navi, where he landed on the platform Navi was standing. He and Navi began to furl the sails, and about this time everyone else came up from the bottom decks. The ship continued moving forward about another ten minutes and finally they got close to island. But not close enough. So, they docked the ship and opened up the front. A small entrance opened up in the very front of the ship, and out sailed the King of Red Lions. Link, Gladius and Makar were on the King, while Navi was transferred into the head of the King. Makar rode on the back of Medli was they flew toward the island.

After about another ten minutes they landed on the shore of this new island. It was a rather flat island; the island only had seven trees. In the middle of the island was a giant rock. Nothing more, nothing less. Navi ran to the center, near the rock, and held up the compass. After a minute, she frowned. "Sorry Link, it's not a map. But I'm sure there is some treasure here."

"When do you think we'll make it to another island?" Gladius asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be a week or so." Navi replied. Link, disheartened, walked over to the rock. Bored, he decided to test out his gauntlet again to make sure he still had the strength he had from a year and a half ago. He swung back his fist and fell forward, shooting off his fist straight into the rock. The rock flew off, shattering into pieces.

"Yep. Still got it." Link said, smiling. However, as he turned around, the ground under him gave in. It wasn't even ground; it was a soft film of ground and dirt. He started to fall, screaming as he did.

"Link!" Makar shouted, jumping down after him.

"Makar, it's not safe!" Russell shouted, falling in after him. Gladius hesitated for a moment, but decided that they would need the help. He told Navi and Medli to wait for them, and then jumped down after them.

Finally, Gladius landed on some ground below. He stood up, and surprisingly wasn't hurt. "_That should have really hurt…must be some magic."_ He thought to himself. He walked forward, his hand on his sword, and wandered into a large room. There were a few pathways around the circular room, but he only walked into the middle. As he stood in the middle of the room, however, he heard a weird growling noise. From the ceiling, a little bit of drool fell on top of Gladius. He looked up and immediately changed his facial expression from curious to terrified.

A giant spider fell from the ceiling, nearly toppling Gladius. Gladius managed to jump out of the way, but the spider quickly got on top of him. Gladius took out a sword and began to slice. It left cuts, but it didn't really seem to hurt the spider. It was about then that the spider tried to bite Gladius with its poisonous fangs.

Gladius managed to dodge them, and finally got a lucky shot with his sword. He stabbed the mouth of the spider, causing it to fall backward. As it fell backward, Link ran out from one of the side pathways and grabbed Gladius, pulling him into their pathway. There, they were all reunited in a smaller room. The only way out was the entrance.

"Woo, I'm glad you're safe Gladius! It would have sucked if you were eaten." Link said happily.

"No crap Link. But what is that thing?" Gladius replied.

"It's a spider monster beast thing." Russell concluded. "I know it's obvious, but I've read about it before when I was with the doctor. It's highly venomous and has the jaw power of a few lions." Makar was terrified, and Gladius was pretty shocked as well.

"Why don't you go fight it Link?" Makar asked. "You're the one with the super gauntlet."

"Well, I thought I would fight it, but it started to spit venom at me. I panicked and followed you guys in here!" Link laughed. "I'll go take it out in a minute. But something that strong won't go down that easy."

"Yeah, you're right." A voice echoed throughout the room. It was a mysterious voice, and it sounded rather soothing and peaceful. "It'll take a lot to kill it. We've tried." Link took out his sword, as did Gladius. Russell turned into his wolf form and Makar ran behind Link.

"Who's there?" Link shouted. Out from the shadows came a tall body. It was roughly six feet and five or six inches, and it was clothed with a pirate captain's hat and a pirate overcoat. His pants were just ripped and black. Around his waist was a red sash. Now, here's the weird thing. It wasn't a body…it was a skeleton. Pure bones.

"A WALKING SKELETON!" Makar and Russell shouted.

"OH CRAP! WHERE?!" The bones shouted as he ran away. He then walked back. "Oh, you mean me!" He laughed happily as he walked forward. He had no real weapons, but on his back he had a quiver with some arrows and a bow. "Sorry to scare you like that. I haven't seen people in so long! My name is Ossa Strues. But you can call me Ossa."

"Ossa?" Gladius asked. Russell and Makar were running around, terrified.

"Yeah!" Ossa replied. He walked forward and stood in front of Link. He was almost two heads taller than him. "Why did you come here?" Link hesitated for a moment and then replied.

"How are you living? You're just bones!" Link asked. He was amazed more than scared. Gladius put his swords up, and Link did too. "Are you a god? A demon?"

"Ohhhhhhh no no no, I'm nothing that special." Ossa replied. "I can tell you my story if you want."

"Yes! I wanna know how you are alive!" Link jumped excitedly for a new story.

"Alright. Well, let me think…It happened about five or so years ago, when I was 14. I was sailing with my crew. I had recently caught a fairy to use in battle to heal us up in case we got hurt. I felt bad about the fairy though. It looked so sad being stuck in the bottle. So in the middle of the night I let it go. It ended up being a fairy queen! I had no idea they could look like normal fairies! But anyway, after I let her go she flew forward to me and gave me a small fairy. It flew into my bottle. She told me, 'When you die, use this fairy. It will immediately bring you back to life, with the same soul and memories and everything. But be careful. It shall only happen once.' And then she flew away.

"So then, with the fairy by my side, I went out into battle multiple times, and surprisingly my crew and I did fine. However, we then landed on this island. Falling down into the hole, like you I suppose, we found our way into the spider's nest. My men soon began to fall, one by one. Poisoned, eaten, squashed, suffocated by the web, stabbed by the feet…so many ways to die. I for one was poisoned. I fell into this room, stumbling and dying. I tried to open the bottle, but I was so weak from the poison that I couldn't do it. I died before I opened the bottle.

"I was dead for a year. My soul, however, didn't go to heaven nor hell. Why wasn't it? It was because the fairy HAD my soul. The fairy had copied it, holding it, waiting to give it back. I actually became the fairy. I was stuck in that bottle, watching my body decay and be eaten by spiders. But, alas, it never happened. For that whole year, my body was slowly eaten and decayed. Finally, after that whole year, my body was nothing but a pile of bones. I was in dismay.

"For some reason, the ground and the island started to shake. I could hear cannon fire from outside, so I assumed it was a pirate battle. Finally, after a while, a cannon ball struck the ground above us. The rocks fell down, and one rock fell straight on the bottle. It didn't shatter, but it cracked the glass greatly. I slammed my small fairy body against the glass, and finally I broke out. I was so happy! I couldn't contain myself! I flew around happily, flying around wildly. However, I accidently screwed up and flew into my body. I meant to just go free, but alas, I again took control of my body.

"Somehow, I lived my life like I was alive. I could walk, see, hear, smell, touch. I wasn't hungry or sleepy anymore, though. But I've been stuck here for four years while that spider out there ravages wildly." Ossa finished his story. Everyone was sitting on the ground, anxiously listening.

"That's awful…" Russell said, now back in his kitsune/human hybrid form.

"That spider…" Gladius said. He stood up and grabbed his swords. "That thing's been here too long. "

"….." Link didn't say anything. In fact, he wasn't there. Everyone's face turned shocked as they looked around, trying to find where Link went. Down the hallway, they heard a wild battle cry. It was Link. He ran out from the hallway and into the large room. The spider was on the ceiling, and it looked down upon Link. Link put his fist up and jumped, smashing straight into the spider. The spider's face writhed with agony as it fell back down to earth with Link.

The rest of the crew ran down from the hallway and stood there, watching Link. Ossa was shocked at the strength of Link. "I've never seen such strength!" Ossa praised.

"Yeah, it's pretty spectacular." Makar replied.

"Thanks to that gauntlet, he's one of the strongest people in the world." Gladius said. "But even he has his limits..." Link was still fighting the monster beast, throwing punches and dodging poison.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Ch 3: Ossa Joins the Crew!

Chapter 3: Link vs. Spider! Ossa joins the crew?!

Link continually punched the spider, pushing it backward and making it throw up large amounts of blood. Ossa, amazed, stood on the sideline with Gladius, Makar and Russell. They were partially amazed as well. It was always a sight to see Link use his full force strength. However, they all had one thought it mind. Why was Link fighting so hard for a dead guy he just met?

Link was still punching the spider, but finally the spider got the upper hand. As Link punched, his left hand (not the gauntlet hand) was bitten by the spider. Luckily, during the time Link was stuck at the fortress, he had practiced mastering the gauntlet some more. One thing he managed to master was the ability to always have a defensive type body set up, making him immune to most blunt attacks and even swords now (to an extent, anyway). So, with his always-on defense, the bite of the spider did not hurt him in the slightest. However, he still felt it, and it still hurt to an extent. Some fangs managed to break through his skin, making him scream wildly and grab his arm.

Poison was injected into his veins. Link could feel it as his body slowly numbed. He ignored it, however, and continued to attack the spider. Finally, he took out his sword and tried to attack it. While they were at the fortress as well, Gladius had taught him a couple of neat sword tricks and new moves. So, Link demonstrated these new sword moves as he sliced wildly at the spider. Its face was written with sheer pain as it fell backward and smashed into a wall. Link jumped forward, smashing into the stomach with his sword. The spider fell forward, on top of Link, and died.

Makar immediately freaked out because the spider, according to Russell, was supposed to weigh more than 3000 pounds. Fearing that Link was crushed, he ran around frantically. But, the spider slowly stood up as Link pushed him up. Link threw the dead carcass into the corner of the room, and he stood there victorious. Ossa was amazed beyond words. Then, Link stumbled forward and stood in front of Ossa. Ossa was then filled with fear, thinking Link would attack him.

Instead, Link shouted, "JOIN MY CREW! WE'D BE AWESOME WITH A WALKING DEAD MAN!" His eyes were beaming, his face glowing, his soul excited to have a dead guy with them. Gladius, Russell and Makar all freaked out on the spot. "Please join us!"

"Whoa, Link, think about it. Navi and Medli probably won't like this." Gladius replied to his captain's urge.

"Shut up Gladius! He's probably been through hell all alone down here." Russell said, trying to defend Ossa.

"…." Makar said nothing, for he had already run away and up to the surface again. With no regard for his crew's input, Link jumped forward, took Ossa's hand, and shook it.

"Welcome aboard!" Link laughed. Ossa was speechless. He was so happy to get out this place, and he was happy that he was able to join up with someone as nice as Link. So, officially, Ossa joined the Red Lion Pirates. However, he disappointed everyone because he told them that no treasure was on the island, and it was only a myth.

Everyone made it back up to the surface, where Link introduced Ossa to Navi and Medli. "HE'S DEAD?!" Navi shouted hysterically. "Like, his soul had gone to the gods, but he's still living?"

"That's so cool!" Medli exclaimed. It seemed as though Ossa's arrival to the crew had mixed emotions. However, he was then asked by Russell what powers of tactics he knew. Ossa smiled, his eye sockets filled with pride, if such a thing was possible.

"I'm a master sniper of any weapon." Ossa boasted. "I've mastered the bow, the slingshot, and the crossbow. Before I died, I practiced some with this weird hand-held thing that shot little pellets…I think they called it a gun or a speed shooter or something." Ossa, after answering Russell, walked over to the side of the island and took out a slingshot from his belt. "See that bird over there?" Ossa asked. Everyone walked over and stared, barely seeing anything.

"Oh! I see it!" Link shouted. Since his gauntlet enhanced all of his senses, his sight allowed him to see the seagull off in the distance. Navi went to the ship, got the telescope, and came back down. She looked off in the distance, where she could finally see the seagull. Ossa nodded and pulled the sling back on the slingshot. He adjusted his aim for a second, and then drastically changed where he was aiming.

"Are you going to hit that bird?" Gladius was skeptical. "That sling shot won't make it. Even then, you aren't even aiming at it." Ossa ignored his insult and let go of the sling. Immediately, a small little metal pellet flew from the sling and out into the air. Even though he wasn't aiming at the seagull, the wind picked up the pellet and carried it. Gladius' jaw slightly fell as he watched the pellet hit the bird directly on the head.

"WHOA!" Link was amazed. "You HAVE to join us now! Not even for being dead anymore!"

"Thanks, Link." Ossa replied. "You see, since I am dead, when I was resurrected, I was given the parts necessary for living, but they weren't human, as you can tell. Since they aren't human, they don't have normal human obstacles, such as dry or itchy eyes. You could throw dirt in my eye sockets and it wouldn't hurt me at all! Since I know longer have human restrictions, every sense is at its highest. Including eyesight, hearing, feeling, etc. I can easily feel the wind and tell how strong it is, I can see perfectly, I can hear perfectly. I have no boundaries!" Ossa explained. Link was sold. "Not even that, before I was dead I was still a master at sniping. I had been training for years."

"So cool!" Makar and Russell shouted. Link smiled wildly, happy to accept a new crew member—especially one with such a neat battle strategy. They made a small camp out on the island, where they feasted that night and welcomed their new crew member.

The next day they set sail, following the compass that would lead them to the first map. This was only the beginning of Death's Venture.

**_To be continued…_**

**Sorry for the major delay in this chapter. I have so much school work and emotional unstability with life at the moment that I had little to no time to write at all. My apologies. Next chapter should be up at the normal time. **


	4. Ch 4: Navi Sick?

Chapter 4: Arrival to the First Island! Navi's Sick?

"Dinner!" Medli shouted outside. Link, who sat up at the front, jumped up wildly and ran to kitchen area. During the break he had after breaking his back, he had accumulated a gigantic appetite. Using his energy to make a permanent defense on his body made him hungry a lot more often as well as eating large quantities. He was the first one to every meal opportunity.

"What are we having?" Link asked. "Is it steak!?" He mainly acquired resources through meat, which held high amounts of protein. Carbs helped some, but they burned out nearly three times quicker than on normal humans.

"Nope. Gladius caught a shark today while we were sailing, so I cooked it instead. I also cooked baked potatoes and made your favorite drink." Medli replied. During the break time, she took a bunch of flavors of different things (twenty three flavors to be exact), sugar, and some carbonation and threw it all into a cup, making a delicious brown carbonated drink.

"Ohhh! You're the best cook I could ask for." He said happily. He sat down at the head of the table and eagerly awaited the rest of his friends. The first one to make it was Ossa, who had been up on the platform keeping lookout and practicing his sniper skills. After him was Navi, who was also up there with him. She was already terrified enough of him, so Link's decision to put Ossa up there messed with her a lot. She also now wore some lighter clothes than her original cloak. She wore a white t-shirt, brown shorts and sandals, like what most girls wore around the world.

After those two came Gladius, who had been on the side of the boat fishing. He had caught the shark earlier using some bloody meat (ironically, the steak that Link wanted), and when the shark came to bite the meat Gladius swiftly sliced it up and killed it. Then came Makar and Russell from the deck below. Russell had been lounging round, resting and reading a book that he found at the fortress, and Makar was practicing with his medicine.

As they all sat down at the table, the shark meat and other delicacies on the table, Link stood up and told them what all happened that day. "It's been about three days since we found Ossa, and we're rapidly approaching our first Island on Death's Venture. I know that this will be no easy task, so I promise to put forth my best for the benefit of me and my friends." Link raised his glass. "Let's go to the Second Earth!" His friends put up their glasses and cheered as well.

As Ossa raised his glass of milk (Makar had run an experiment and found that milk actually increased Ossa's bone density, which made him stronger, and also made him whiter and cleaner and less dirty), a spider from the island he was taken from fell out of his arm. As it turns out, his body had become a harbor for spider eggs. Being bones, he didn't feel them inside of him. It was only his outside that had extra feeling.

When they left the previous island, Ossa still carried a few eggs. Some of them had fallen out, while others had not yet hatches. But, one of them had hatched the day they left and had grown by eating the other eggs. It was a normal sized spider, but it was very poisonous, just like its mom. But its venom didn't act as quickly.

The spider that fell from Ossa's body landed on the ground and crawled around. The entire crew was busy eating away, so no one bothered to pay attention to their surroundings. However, the spider found a victim…

Navi.

"Ow!" She shouted as she jumped up quickly. Her calf muscle had been bitten, and the spider was still there. She quickly swatted at it as she shrieked, and finally she grabbed and flung the spider at the wall. Gladius, being closest to the wall, took out a sword and sliced the spider in half, killing it immediately.

Navi, relieved that the spider was dead, looked down and noticed a giant blue and purplish bump on her calf. It was a relatively low bite, for the spider had just jumped onto her leg when it bit. The kitchen, was bustling with laughter and eating, was now silent.

"Are you okay Navi?" Link asked, some meat hanging out of his mouth.

"I…think so…" Navi replied. She sat back down, feeling the bump on her leg. "It's probably nothing." After more reassurance, the crew and Navi went on eating. However, later that night, something horrible happened. In the middle of her sleep, she woke up with a burning fever and aches in her leg, almost as if the leg was broken. She had been poisoned. She checked her leg, only to find that the entire calf was almost blue and purple.

"MAKAR!" Her shout rang through the entire ship, alerting Makar (who was up studying) and Link, who was on the top keeping watch. Immediately he fell down the platform and ran down into the room, where Makar was already inspecting Navi. Medli had already left the room to go gather supplies for Makar.

"What the heck happened?" Link asked.

"I think it's the spider, Link." Makar replied. Navi had slowly been fading in and out, and at the moment she was out. "It must have snuck aboard off of someone when we were on that last island. It's small, but it's the same poison that you were injected with."

"But I turned out fine." Link said.

"That's because you have the body of like fifty men…maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's because of your super human body that the poison only numbed you for a while." Makar answered. "She's only a normal human, the poison can kill her…within hours…..possibly minutes."

"Well, we have to stop soon, don't we?" Link said, despair slowly rolling into his mind. "We can save her! We can find some medicine, can't we?"

"Well," Makar said, growing some leafy whips from his back and cutting them off with his hands, "I can tie this around her leg and slow the blood flow drastically. But there's a small chance she'll lose her leg because of the lack of blood. Even if she was going to lose it and we just amputated it, the poison has reached her heart and has infected her everywhere. It's just going to spread mainly from her leg."

"Dang it Makar! You're the doctor! Give her a potion!" Link shouted.

"My potions can't heal her poison! I can only heal battle wounds and mild diseases!" Makar shouted back. It was around this time that they could feel their ship slam into the shore of some island, hitting some rocks as well. Link ran up to the surface and saw that they had docked on an island that he couldn't see earlier. It was somewhat foggy outside, which contributed to his lack of sight.

"This is great! I can go search the island for supplies!" Link yelled down to Makar. "Give her some potions anyway and see if you can slow it down!" Link proceeded to jump down onto the shore, and then he ran off. Makar ran to the surface to try and help Link, but as he reached the surface he could hear gunshots, followed by a thud. Makar walked over to the edge of the ship, and witnessed a horrible sight.

Link lay on the ground, grasping his stomach, his hands covered with some blood. Above him stood a dark figure, holding what was known as a pistol. Link rolled over, showing a small hole in his stomach. "Who are you, kid, and what's with this ship?" The man said. "Don't you know that Sivmer prevents sailing this time of night?"

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Ch 5: Link Kidnapped!

Chapter 5: Trouble Already? Link Kidnapped!

Link, laying on his back, was breathing heavily. A small projectile pierced through his strong defense, causing major pain and blood loss. But luckily, it had not pierced any organs. The bullet, while strong, wasn't strong enough to continue traveling after piercing through his skin. "What…what hit me?"

"Haven't you heard of a pistol before?" The guard said. "Using gun powder, this small weapon shoots a small pellet at the speed of a canon!" He laughed. However, his laughter was cut short when he looked up at Makar, who was watching. "Hey, who are you?" He pointed the gun at him and shot, almost hitting him. Makar was knocked backward and onto the deck, paralyzed with fear.

The guard was caught off guard (hehehe, I'm punny) and Link got the upper hand. He swiftly jumped forward and punched the guard straight in the stomach, aiming for a kill shot. The guard fell backward, Link still guiding himself with his fist, when suddenly the guard disintegrated. Link fell to the ground. The guard was no longer there. "Where did he go…?" Link asked himself.

Link, while speaking, felt the ping in his stomach grow even more painful. Link grabbed for his stomach, and then boosted his defense even higher. The ping went down, and Link took his hand and started to pick out the bullet. After a second, Link got a firm grasp and pulled it out. The pain fell somewhat as Link went back down to his normal defense. "I see. You're no ordinary human." The guard's voice spoke up again. Link stood up, grabbing his stomach and throwing the bullet into the sea, and looked around.

"Where did you go you coward? Show yourself!" Link shouted angrily. Suddenly, another shot rang through the night as a bullet flew into Link's side. Link fell to the ground, in pain once more. Again, he quickly picked the bullet out. Finally, however, one hit him in a critical area. A bullet pierced straight into his chest and he fell over, barely breathing and in shock. His body locked up, becoming unresponsive.

"I'll have to show you to the rest of the camp. Maybe you'll be of use." The guard said as he walked out from the darkness. Right behind the beach was a forest, and the guard took Link's body into the forest. Makar, after a few minutes, finally got himself together and stood up. He ran over to the ledge and looked on the beach. He only saw many splatters of blood on the beach and some tracks leading into the forest.

"Ah! Link! No no no no no no-" Makar began to freak out as he ran down and into the cabins. Navi lay in bed, grasping her leg and still somewhat out of conscience. Medli stood over her, a rag on her had to help for the fever and a bottle filled with some potion.

"Makar, what's going on? I heard some loud noises and Link screaming." Medli asked. Makar frantically explained the situation to her, which made her sick with worry. "Is he alive? Is he okay?"

"I don't know! We have to go after him!" Makar shouted, freaked out of his mind. He ran into the guys cabin and jumped on Gladius, who was sleeping heavily. "Gladius! Wake up! You're strong! Go save Link!" Gladius slowly woke up and punched Makar off of him, which made him land on the ground.

"What the he—" Gladius grumbled. "Can't I sleep at all?"

"Gladius! Link's been shot with something called a pistol and he was kidnapped!" Makar shouted. "You're like the strongest sword's man I've ever seen, so go save him!" Makar was crying as Gladius rolled out of bed and grabbed his swords, which were right beside him on his bed.

"Ossa, let's see if you're really worth having on the crew." Gladius said, still unsure of Ossa's power since he joined 3 days ago. "Makar, you and Russell stay here and guard the ship." Everyone was pretty much awake by the time Makar got down there except Gladius. And now Gladius and Ossa were heading out to go find Link, leaving Makar and Russell as the last defense for the ship.

Gladius and Ossa were walking through the forest, both ready to attack anyone, when they suddenly came across a small camp. In the middle of the camp was a flag with the words "Rebel" written in bones flying proudly in the sky. The camp had a bunch of small hut like buildings with many people inside. They were still hiding in the forest when a guard who looked exactly like the one before walked out of a hut. He held a sword by his side.

"Here, I'm going to go take out that guard. Ossa, stay here and guard me. If anything happens, do your best to try and save Link, even if I'm dying." Gladius commanded.

"Will do Gladius." Ossa nodded as he lay down and prepared his weapon. During the 3 days on the boat, Ossa had hand crafted a bow from the supplies on the ship and also made a bunch of arrows. He also had his slingshot. Gladius jumped forward from the forest and took both his swords out.

"Hey, stop!" The guard shouted as he ran forward to meet Gladius. Taking his sword, he began to slice at Gladius. Gladius blocked with both swords and quickly pushed him back, preparing to slice once more. As Gladius approached, however, the guard spoke. "I see. A two-sword fighter. Let's even the odds." Gladius began to slice as the guard swiftly blocked. Then, the guard formed another man.

Gladius stared, dumbfounded at the mess. The guard and the new man, also holding a sword, jumped forward to attack Gladius, who was still shocked at what he had witnessed. The guards were excellent swords men, and Gladius had great trouble trying to fight back. They were nearly matched in skill. "_Link…forgive me…but it'll be a minute before I can come and save you…!"_ Gladius thought as his hellish fight raged on.

**_To be continued…_**

** Sorry if this chapter was short and maybe less developed. I forgot I had to finish this chapter and I forgot that I have something tonight, so I was rushed to write this whole thing. I'm pleased with how it turned out due to the hour I had to write it, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Ch 6: Link Joins the Rebels?

Chapter 6: Link Joins the Rebels? The Crew Meets a Rebel!

Gladius continued fighting the two guards, almost being sliced himself. Finally, however, Gladius got the jump on one of them and jumped forward, slicing a giant X on his chest. The cut was deep, penetrating organs and muscles. It killed the guard, but not like a normal human. The guard disintegrated, like the one Link had punched, and left no remains. Gladius stared, confused, but was soon attacked by the other guard.

As they fought, Gladius was hit in the face, causing him to stumble backward. The guard lunged forward, attempting to stab Gladius, but was soon stopped when a pellet flew and hit him directly in the temple of his head, causing it to travel through his brain and killing him. Ossa stood at the edge of the forest, holding the gun that the previous guard held. Gladius nodded, thanking him for it, but then continued to the hut with lights on. It had a cross on it, indicating that it was a doctor hut. Ossa followed Gladius.

They smashed into the room, Gladius with his two swords prepared to slice and Ossa aiming his newly found—and now preferred—gun. Link lay on a bed, talking with a man standing right next to him. The man looked like all the other guards, except that he had a gauntlet on his right hand. "Oh, hey guys!" Link welcomed, smiling. "This guy pulled the bullets out of me and cleaned my wounds. His name is Blaze!"

Blaze turned around and nodded at Gladius and Ossa. Gladius and Ossa's jaw dropped as they aimed their weapons at him. "But I killed this guy!" They both shouted.

"That's what's so cool about him!" Links praised. "Blaze, before we tell them of our plan, show them your gauntlet!" Blaze nodded.

"Well, I'm Blaze." Blaze said. "I'm one of the leaders of the rebels on this island as well as an undercover guard for the Sivmer forces. Here, let me show you my gauntlet's ability." Blaze proceeded to divide himself, forming another man standing next to him. The man had everything; same hair, same clothes, even the same weapons. "I have the Division Gauntlet. I can make up to five copies of myself."

"So we've been fighting your copies?!" Gladius shouted. "They're so good at sword play."

"Thanks, Dominus S. Gladius." Blaze said, holding up the 37 million rupee bounty poster. Observing Ossa, he went through a stack of papers and finally pulled out another poster. "I collect bounty posters for Sivmer, just in case we can do someone in and get extra money. You have the same clothes as this guy…Ossa Strues, expert sniper…An impressive 20,000,000 bounty." Ossa smiled.

"Ah, 20,000,000. I forgot it was that high." Ossa started to feel prideful when Link interrupted. He got off the bed and put his shirt (which was off due to Blaze removing bullets) and his hat back on.

"Alright guys, now that you've met, we got good news. We know how to save Navi!" Link smiled. "When Blaze dragged me away, and I tried to fight, he told me something. He said 'Link, I know who you are. We won't kill you but we need your help.' Or something like that." Link smiled as he walked closer to the door. "Here's the plan: Blaze is a leader in this army of rebels. As it turns out, the island is ruled by an evil dictator named Sivmer, who rules unjustly and will kill if anyone stands up. Blaze, along with the other leaders of the rebellion, decided that within a few days they would launch a major offensive to destroy the dictatorship.

"That's where we come in. Sivmer's castle is in the middle of the island, surrounding a giant garden filled with natural herbs and healing plants. I told Blaze about Navi, and he said that a plant that can heal any poison lies in the center of the island! How lucky is that!" Link laughed cheerfully. "So, here's the deal we made. Blaze will convince the rebels to attack tonight, and we will fight with them." Gladius frowned, and Ossa grew nervous.

"Link, it's us, a bunch of strangers, and an army." Gladius said. "Do you realize how impossible those odds are?"

"Gladius, shut up." Link replied sternly. Gladius looked at him, a bit of anger flaring up. "I don't care if the odds are difficult. If Navi is going to die in a few hours and we can prevent it, then I don't care. I'll fight anyone to save her." Link walked towards the door. "Blaze, we'll go gather are crew. Go and talk to the leaders and convince them to attack now. We'll fight." Link grabbed Gladius and Ossa's hands and ran out the door. Blaze nodded as he divided himself and sent out a messenger.

Halfway back to the boat, Gladius finally spoke up. "Link, what the heck are you doing? You don't even know these people. That guy shot you like ten times!"

"Yes, but I can handle it. I can also handle poison. Navi can't, which is why I'm helping them. If I can get up to that castle, beat up that Sivmer dude, and get the plant, Makar can heal her." Link replied, still pulling them along.

"But how do we know he's not going to betray us?" Ossa asked. Link stopped running and let go of Gladius and Ossa, sending them flying forward a few feet.

"I don't know. But, as captain of our crew, it is my responsibility to watch over my crew. If I were to let her die while I stood by and did nothing, I couldn't call myself a captain and my dream would be worthless." Link replied. "That's why I'll fight anyone I need to—to preserve my dream and save my friend." Ossa, relatively new to the crew, didn't understand the burden on Link's heart for his dream. But Gladius, on the other hand, understood fully. Link was dead serious about becoming the King—if he says that his dream would be worthless like that, he meant it.

"Alright…" Gladius replied. "But, who is this Sivmer and what's going on on this island?" Link stood silently, thinking of the story that Blaze had explained.

"It happened about…two years ago."

**_To be continued…_**

**To those of you who do not know, I lost my flashdrive and had to write from scratch with no reference or anything. Then, I've been slightly sick as well as exhausted. As well as stressed with the end of the school year. Luckily, due to weird testing that we did a month ago, I get to exempt 4 exams next week so I only have to take 2 on Monday and one Thursday. Then, summer starts! Expect a good chunk of writing during the summer. I do apologize though for this chapter being short and quick. Next chapter will be some of the better work I've done. **


	7. Ch 7: Sivmer, Aurora, and Blaze, Aeron!

Chapter 7: Sivmer and the Island of Aurora! Blaze and Aeron Struggle!

"It happened about…two years ago." Link began explaining to Gladius and Ossa.

**_Flashback, Two Years Ago, Island of Aurora…_**

On the Island of Aurora, a great kingdom once stood. It was ruled by the Royal Family with the middle initial E. The King ruling at this time was Hamlet E. Knight, who was the 7th member of the E. family to rule the island. The kingdom flourished; it was a rich merchant island filled with thousands of inhabitants.

Blaze E. Star was the son of Hamlet E. Knight and his wife, Olivia Star. Before him, however, Aeron E. Knight was born from the same couple. The brothers were about four years apart, but did everything together. They were nearly the best of friends. However, things didn't last for them.

While the island was happily going about life, a man sailed to the island. After reaching the main town on the island, he began to make demands. "Hello, Aurora Island. I am the great Sivmer, the sorcerer of epic proportions." Sivmer, a rather tall and built man, announced. People stopped their daily activities and turned to him, listening. "I came on a large boat filled with 500 men under my spell. They are artificially enhanced to be great fighters, thanks to my own abilities, and will destroy this kingdom if not handed over to me."

The crowd listening to him exploded in a large uproar of fear. One man even grabbed a knife from his side and threw it at Sivmer, who was still trying to talk. Sivmer sensed the knife and held up his hand, shooting the knife back at the man. It pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Suddenly, Sivmer grew enraged. "I said, GIVE ME THE DAMN KINGDOM."

The crowd once more grew in a large uproar. Finally, Sivmer caved in and brought out his army. The army was nothing more than average men. But, their minds were brainwashed and their hearts turned to black. Their entire bodies were, more or less, shadows of their former selves. Sivmer led the army through the town, destroying and killing anyone who stood in his way.

Finally, after about an hour of rampage, Aurora's army stormed in and attacked Sivmer. Sivmer alone took out 300 men, brainwashing them and forcing them to fight for him. Sivmer's army, by themselves, took out 3,500 men in the army. Sivmer proved himself to be a force that none could challenge.

He reached the palace gates and easily made his way to the main hall, where Hamlet, Olivia, Blaze, and Aeron were. "Hamlet E. Knight, I presume." Sivmer said villainy.

"Yes? Who would you be?" Hamlet replied.

"I'm Sivmer C. Ramule, but I go by the Dark Wizard." Sivmer answered. Sivmer, like stated before, was a tall man wearing only a black cloak and pants. Around his neck hung two charms, one shaped like a fire and the other shaped like a weird, foreign symbol.

"Dark Wizard?" Hamlet replied. He stood up, looking down at his kids and his wife. "What do you want?"

"I feel as though I deserve to be the ruler of a country. And judging from the family of E.'s history in this world, I figured you deserve to suffer and be overthrown." Sivmer put his hand up and lifted Hamlet up with a mysterious black force and threw him across the room, into a large pillar that was there to hold up the castle. Hamlet fell to the ground, grasping his back.

"Dad!" Aeron and Blaze shouted. Olivia ran over to her kids and held them close, but Sivmer then turned around and threw her back with some more magic. Sivmer then teleported, disappearing from sight. He soon showed up once more beside Aeron and Blaze.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you too. I can sense a great amount of potential in you two…you'll be part of my elites." Sivmer said as he touched Aeron and Blaze, forcing their bodies to the ground and making them temporarily paralyzed.

"Stop it you son of a bi-" Hamlet shouted as he took out his sword and ran forward. Sivmer effortlessly formed a ball of magical energy in his hand and shot it straight into Hamlet's body, leaving a large hole about 6 inches in diameter in his chest. Hamlet said no words as he fell to the ground. Aeron and Blaze watched helplessly as their father died in front of them.

Sivmer, observing Hamlet dying in agony, turned to his wife, who was across the room against a wall. He teleported once more in front of her and raised his hand, shooting a weird wave of energy at her. She immediately fainted. He picked up her body and then summoned one of his henchmen. "Take her to the dungeon. If they don't have one, build one." The henchman nodded and took her body out.

Sivmer then sat at the throne, observing the castle. "King Sivmer…" He chuckled. "If I knew taking over the country was this easy, I would have done it long ago!" He laughed wildly. After a few minutes, Aeron and Blaze managed to stand up once more. Sivmer looked down at them, and then spoke again. "You both look relatively old. How old are you?"

"I…I'm 17." Aeron replied.

"I'm 13." Blaze spoke quick, too shaken up over the recent events.

"Ah! You'll get to training right away. I think your first assignment should be to scout the island for other islands or any treasure." Sivmer said. He was an ambitious man, always thinking ahead.

For the next two years, Aeron and Blaze were forced to participate in intense army training. It was about year ago that Blaze was searching in the woods for a suspected rebel camp when he came across the Division Gauntlet. After finding it, he didn't know how to use it. He then stumbled into the rebel camp, where he established a connection with the rebels. His brother was soon let in on the connection, and that's how they became leaders of the rebels. Being in Sivmer's Elite army gave them great information on the army's plans, which they shared with the rebels.

Before Link's crew landed there, about a few days ago around when they found Ossa, Blaze and Aeron had met with the leaders of the rebel group. They had decided that in 5 days they would launch a major attack on the island in an attempt to overthrow Sivmer. It was pure luck, Blaze said to Link, that Link had landed there. "A man with 50,000,000 rupees on his head…! That's the man we need to fight for us!" Blaze had said.

**_Now, back in present times…_**

"So, Blaze is going to talk to Aeron and the other leaders and push forth the rebellion." Link wrapped up. Gladius was shocked to hear all that had happened on this island, and Ossa was equally as horrified. "That's where we come in. If we can fight, we will help Blaze and Aeron reach the palace. Up in the palace, there is the garden with all the herbs, like Blaze said."

"So you're gonna go and fight the man?" Ossa asked.

"I plan on it. Anything to get that medicine for Navi." Link said.

"We better get a move on." Gladius said. "We have to explain to everyone the current situation and prepare for battle, as well as a safe place for Navi to stay in the midst of everything."

"Yes!" Link said. "Alright guys, let's go. Navi doesn't have much longer!"

**_To be continued…_**

**_For those of you interested, this website has the picture that has the symbol of the energy charm. It's here: _** post/13943565949/the-adinkra-symbols-are-part-of-a -rich-african


	8. Ch 8: Rebel Army vs Sivmer's Army

Chapter 8: The Revolution Begins! The Rebels vs. Sivmer's Dark Army!

"Hey Link, you sure you wanna do this?" Makar asked again, standing by Link's side.

"Makar, come on. There's no other option." Link responded. "Even if we were to leave now, we'd be killed before we got off the island. The rebels would get us." After understanding Link's point, Makar stood there quietly. It had been about an hour after Link had gathered up the crew. Navi was now under the care of rebel doctors, who kept her back at the camp Blaze was at.

Blaze had managed to convince the rebels and his brother Aeron to go ahead and attack. The element of surprise was on their side, so they had an advantage already. "Plus," Blaze had said, "We have a 50 million monster on our side."

Link and the rest of the crew now stood outside of the main town on the island, alongside Blaze and Aeron. Aeron was 19 years old, and was a very strict individual. Sivmer's training had made him a very strong individual, and a rather skilled swordsman. "Hey, Link." Aeron said to Link at first. "The plan is for you, me, Blaze, and your doctor to get up to the castle. There, we will attack and overthrow Sivmer. Once we're done, we'll get the plant for your magical person."

"Her name's Navi." Russell said sternly.

"Yeah. Anyways, sounds like a plan." Link replied. "Makar says we only have about five or six hours before the poison kills her." Makar nodded. Aeron nodded as well.

"We'll get up there in two." Aeron said. He was a rather boastful individual, as well as overly confident. "We're going to attack in about ten minutes. Be ready." Aeron said, turning to walk away. Before he left, he turned around. "Link, you may be strong, but don't attract any attention. We need to plan this precisely." Link nodded, acknowledging the plan. Link, Russell, Makar, Medli and Ossa were hiding in the woods by this point, waiting for the signal to attack. Gladius was assigned by Link to keep guard over Navi.

"If anything happens to her," Link said, "I'll personally kill you." While Gladius was the second strongest crew member, Link could easily kill him. And he knew it, as he promised to keep her safe.

It was about five minutes later that a guard exited the town's limits, holding a lantern and inspecting the area. It was around this time that Russell accidently stepped on a twig, drawing attention. "Russell, be quiet!" Medli whisper shouted. "He's gonna kill us now!"

"I'm sorry Medli!" Russell responded. "I was just trying to stretch!"

"Well now we're gonna die!" Medli said, loudly.

"Me-Medli! You're yelling!" Ossa warned.

"Ossa! Shut up! You're just as loud as I am!" Meldi said. She was becoming stubborn and grew louder, but was then stopped when the guard pulled out a gun. "Oh cr-"

Link stood up and punched the guard, sending him flying backward and killing him on impact. The guard dropped his gun, and Link just stuffed it in his pocket. "Simple as that." Link said. The rest of the crew were terrified as Link turned around and noticed that more guards ran out of the town.

"Guards! Warn Sivmer, there is an attack!" A guard shouted.

"No it isn't!" Link shouted, shooting a guard in the head. The guard fell over dead and the other guards retreated. The crew's jaw dropped—Link singlehandedly blew the entire rebel's cover.

Medli ran over and smacked Link with her iron wing. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Link! You just blew our cover!" Ossa shouted.

"It isn't my fault! He almost shot Russell!" Link replied.

"What makes you think he was aiming for me?!" Russell yelled back. The crew escalated into a huge argument, yelling at each other. Aeron and Blaze ran in, intervening.

"Guys! A couple of guards started to attack our rebel groups and we had to attack." Aeron shouted. "I don't care that you guys ruined it now, come on! We need to attack!" Link busted out of the bushes, shouting a warrior shout.

"To save Navi!" He ran into the town, gun drawn, and started to attack. Makar was on Link's back, wrapped in a backpack type thing so Link could carry him to the castle. The rest of the crew followed Link, attacking anyone else who Link didn't attack.

Aeron and Blaze, however, ran faster than them and managed to catch up to Link. Link's gun had only about seven bullets, one of which was wasted on the guard earlier. By the time they caught up to Link, Aeron and Blaze found that Link had head-shot five guards and shot another in the chest, killing all six immediately. He also killed about five of them with his bare hands.

"Jesus Blaze, this guy is going to kill everything." Aeron said. "Are you sure it was a safe idea to allow him to help us?"

"I'm not even sure Aeron…" Blaze said. "He's kinda scaring me too."

"Guys, hurry, we have to get to the castle!" Link said. Makar sat in his backpack, nodding. Link took a guard's gun and gave it to Makar. "Here, shoot anyone I don't see." Makar's stomach sank.

"Link! I don't like guns!" Makar said.

"Just do it or you fight with your hands!" Link was rather angry and Makar's refusal to cooperate, but his strict tone made Makar agree. So everyone was together who was going to the castle now.

The rest of the fighters, including the rebels, Medli, Russell and Ossa, were off causing a riot. They encouraged the rest of the town to revolt, which proved to be a success. Many towns people joined the fight. However, the guards were very few, as they didn't expect the fight. Medli had managed to knock some out with her wings, and Russell killed a few on his own as well. Ossa, however, ran away from the fight and instead took places on the roof.

There, he set up sniping points and provided help for everyone who needed. After a few minutes, the three of them together had taken out twenty guards, while the rest of the rebels had only taken out a collective fifteen guards. The guards were definitely much stronger than normal humans, as the guards also managed to take out about twenty people, who were mixed in with rebels and regular civilians.

But, the real army was just on its way. Link and his team were advancing through the town quickly, taking out anyone in their way. However, it was around this time that Link was stopped with his rapid advancement. A man with a gauntlet stepped forward, challenging Link. He quickly transformed into something he had never seen before; a giant bull man.

"Stop, in the name of Sivmer." He said in a monstrous voice. Aeron and Blaze stopped in their steps, terrified.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Link asked.

"This man…this man has the strength of thirty men in Sivmer's army!" Aeron shouted.

"There's no way we can beat him!" Blaze shouted in agreement. Link shook his head and ran forward, throwing both fists back and then jumping toward the great bull. The bull raised his hands and quickly striked, preventing Link from punching. However, he almost hit Link in the back. Link quickly turned over to see the incoming fist, where he was then able to block it. However, he quickly plummeted to the ground, almost crushing Makar.

Link quickly turned over again, smacking straight into the ground, cracking it. Link quickly stood up like it never happened thanks to his super defense, and then continued to go and fight. Aeron and Blaze sat there, jaws dropped. "He…he survived a punch from the bull…" Blaze praised.

"This guy can't be normal." Aeron said. Their real shock came from what happened next. Link jumped forward to attack again. This time, however, when the bull went in to punch, Link just stopped and held out his hand. The fist flew straight into Link's hands, stopping the bull immediately. Link didn't even move backward. He proceeded to pick the bull up and spin around, which picked up momentum quick, and then let go, making the bull fly into the sky. Link smiled and continued to move along, while Aeron and Blaze took a minute to accept the strength Link possessed.

Medli and Russell were also having a fairly easy time taking out guards, but it was soon trumped. From the sky fell a dastardly monster of a man, in which both Meldi and Russell were too weak to fight. The man was none other than the bull Link just threw. Medli and Russell watched as the bull slowly stood back up and prepared to fight them.

**Sorry if this chapter was rushed or not as good. I've been busy now that summer has started (catching up with friends whom I haven't seen in a while+family). My apologies. So anyway, I may start doing two weekly releases: one on Tuesday, another on Friday. What do you think of the idea? Also, does anyone have a Wii U? If so, PM me and I'll try to add you on my friend's list on mii verse!**


	9. Ch 9: Gladius Vs Dask! Link Advances!

Chapter 9: Gladius vs. Head Officer Dask! Link Advances on Sivmer's Castle!

Gladius sat outside Navi's hut, leaning against the wall with his swords propped up by his side. He was slowly dozing in and out, mainly due to the lack of action on his end. With Sivmer's army still mobilizing, Link and everyone else were able to take out most of the forces here.

He shut his eyes and began to slowly snore until he heard a loud thud, which slowly grew louder. The ground lightly shook as a giant man slowly approached Gladius. Well, actually, it was no man—a giant gorilla wearing a gauntlet approached, wielding a giant metal hammer. On his side, he had a large sword. Gladius grabbed his swords and walked forward, preparing to attack.

"I guess this is the rebel base camp?" The gorilla said. Gladius, slightly stunned, replied.

"I'm not sure honestly." The gorilla stared interestingly.

"I'm Dask. I'm a head officer of the army, assigned to attack camps." Dask replied. "I'm gonna have to destroy this camp."

"I can't allow that, 'Dask'." Gladius replied. "I have a friend in there dying of poison. If I don't protect her, my captain will kill me."

"Ha! Captain? What are you, a pirate?" Dask laughed. Gladius, who now stood on the other side of him, cut his laughing short. "What?" Dask said, trying to move. "When did you ge-" Suddenly, a giant X was slashed across Dask's chest, and the giant hammer was cut from his hand and thrown a ways away.

"_The training I did these past months…I better put it to good use."_ Gladius thought as Dask turned around, grasping his chest.

"You little bas..tar…" He breathed heavily as he reached for his sword and sliced at Gladius, who blocked with his two swords. Gladius was pushed back more, but kept his ground. Dask threw his sword back and prepared to slice again, which was again blocked by Gladius. This time, however, the sword hit was so hard that it threw Gladius back and against a tree.

Dask ran forward and sliced, which Gladius quickly dodged. However, the surrounding trees were all cut. The sword didn't even reach half of the trees, but they fell anyway. Gladius watched in horror, witnessing the immense power of his enemy.

"Hehehe, with the power of the Gorilla Gauntlet, I'm the perfect swordsman." Dask gloated. Gladius stood up, raising his swords.

"You may be strong, but I'll still win! I have to protect Navi!" Gladius shouted as he lunged forward and tried to stab Dask, who blocked with his sword.

Meanwhile, Medli and Russell were handling fighting the giant bull Link had thrown their way. Medli continually slapped him in the face with her iron wings, knocking his face back and forth. Finally, she hit him hard enough to make him fall backward. "Dang Medli, you sure can hit hard." Russell complimented.

"It's all thanks to the scale I got on Dragon Roost. Without it, I couldn't fight that we-" She was cut short as a fist flew straight into her body. Russell watched horrified as she was thrown several yards away and into a building, breaking the door as she flew in. Russell turned to see the giant bull standing, a stream of blood flowing from a cut on its face.

Russell turned into wolf form and jumped forward, biting down on the bull's chest. Blood began to spout out, but Russell was smacked away by the fist of the bull. Russell slammed against a wall and fell to the ground. He turned into his Kargarok form and flew straight into the bull, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground.

Russell's right leg was twisted, showing mild breaking. His face showed the pain, but he kept it down the best he could in order to keep fighting. He was hoping the bull would be done soon, but instead he quickly stood back up and punched Russell, sending him flying in the air.

Russell flew back down and again slammed into the bull. However, this time, the bull managed to grab both of Russell's wings. The bull kneed Russell straight in his chest and then let him go, causing Russell to fall to the ground, gasping for air. The bull continued his attack by kicking him in his face and sending him a few feet away.

With Medli knocked out in the building and Russell struggling to get up, it seemed as though they were beat. Witnessing the beating, a few rebels ran forward and attacked the bull. The bull felt almost no pain from any of them as he punched threw the crowd of rebels, leaving countless dead or knocked out.

_"Is there no way to beat him?"_ Russell desperately thought as he lay there, beaten and bleeding. "_I guess I need to…no, I can't."_ Russell began to fight with himself as he stood back up, limping on his left leg. "_But…if no one does, this guy will take out the rebels while Link is gone…"_ Russell hobbled forward as the bull noticed him once more. "_Link…I'm sorry if this ruins anything…but I have no other option."_ Russell fell on his hands and feet as he slowly grew larger.

A demonic kitsune figure now stood in front of the bull. They were equal in height, but Russell was much wider. The bull stood there, his eyes open wide. He ran forward and prepared to punch Russell. Russell opened his mouth, shooting out a magical beam of energy like he had back on his home island. The beam hit the bull square in the chest, sending him flying threw some buildings. He finally fell in an alley, where he reluctantly stood back up.

Russell wildly ran back to the bull, who stood up and tried to punch again. Russell this time bit down on the first half of the bull and shook his head wildly, ripping the bull up and causing many cuts and bleeding. Finally, Russell threw the bull on the ground and shot another beam of energy straight into his chest, leaving a giant gaping hole.

The bull now lay dead, but he shrunk down to the size of a normal man. A ring now remained by the dead body. Russell, had he been thinking, would have taken the ring to help him fight. However, in his wild kitsune form, his normal mind was now gone. He was possessed by a monster now, attacking everything in his sight. He attacked guards, rebels, and even random buildings.

After a few minutes, Russell started running toward the castle, destroying everything in his way. Medli woke up around this time, where she was then informed by a rebel that Russell had become a demon monster and began attacking everything. Medli, horrified, flew off to go stop him.

Link, Makar, Blaze and Aeron were steadily making their way to the castle. With very little resistance, they had made amazing progress. However, their progress was stopped. Russell ran out into the open, in front of Link and the group. "What is that thing?!" Makar, Blaze and Aeron shouted together. Link opened his eyes widely.

"THAT'S RUSSELL IN HIS MONSTER FORM! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOLLLLLL!" Link shouted, eyes glistening. Makar slapped Link on the side of the face.

"Link! This is serious!" He shouted. "If Russell is in his monster form, he won't know we're his friends! He's gonna kill us!" Makar frantically cried to himself. Link then dropped the bag he was carrying Makar in to the ground. Running forward, Link called for Russell. Russell turned, his mouth covered in blood from biting people. Russell ran forward, proceeding to attack Link.

With one single punch, Link knocked Russell out. Hitting directly on the side of the head, he smashed Russell straight into the ground. Russell shrunk down to his normal size, but was completely out cold. The three standing on the sidelines stared at Link, mystified by his strength.

Around this time, Medli flew in on the scene, witnessing what had just happened. "_I know Link is a strong captain…but, being able to defeat the demonic Russell monster…"_ She was shocked. "_Just how much stronger has he gotten these past few months at the fortress?"_

As she flew in, a couple of gunshots went off. One of which pierced Medli in her left wing. She fell to the ground, slamming into it. Link ran over to check on her, but was then shot himself. With his super strength, the bullet didn't pierce him. But it worried him. "_With all the gun shots, someone's gonna get hurt!"_ He thought frantically. He looked over to see a guard with his gun pointed at Russell.

"Hey! Get away from him or I'll kill you!" Link shouted. The guard paid no attention as he shot at Russell. Or, so Link thought. The guard actually fell down, shot and killed. Link turned to look up at a building to find Ossa standing up there, sniping. "Ah! Ossa! I owe you one!" Link shouted.

"Well, owe it to me later." Ossa shouted back down. "We got a problem! The army is mobilized and making their way down here as we speak!...

There are hundreds of them!"

**Sorry for the delayed chapter. I'll try doing the Tuesday/Friday updating if I have time, but no promises. **


	10. Ch 10: Gladius Dead! Link Reaches Gate!

Chapter 10: Gladius Dead?! Link Reaches the Palace Gates!  
Ossa shuddered as he observed the hundreds of super soldiers approaching the town. Link, Gladius and Medli stood over Russell's knocked over body as Aeron and Blaze took their swords and pistols and prepared to fight. Aeron had a pistol in his left hand, and in his right hand he wielded a two-hand sword, showing his strength off. Blaze separated himself into five other copies, making six Blazes total.

"Hey, Medli, take Russell and carry him back to where Navi is. Try to get doctor's to check up on him…I may have hurt him too much." Link said, slightly guilty. "OSSA!" He shouted, catching the sniper's attention. "Provide cover for us! Makar and I are going to try and push through the army and make it to the palace! You got that?"

"Yes, captain!" Ossa said, sniping a couple people down already. Blaze's copies ran forward and met with a few dozen soldiers, taking multiple out immediately. Link and Makar watched as Medli flew away with Russell. After a few seconds, one of the copies was stabbed in the stomach, falling over. Link ran forward to help, but soon witnessed the body dissolving into nothing.

Blaze divided into another person again, sending him into battle. It seemed like he could control them, but it didn't look like he felt pain when they were hurt. Link, seeing that he was perfectly fine, ran into the battle on his own. Makar stood by Blaze's side as Aeron also ran out to fight. Aeron shot a few soldiers as well as slicing. His swordsplay matched that of Gladius when Link first met him.

Link, taking out his sword, decided to show off a few moves he had learned these past few months. Running quickly ahead of roughly 15 soldiers, Link stopped after he passed all of them. Suddenly, dozens of slices appeared on their bodies, killing half of them and leaving the other half of them completely wounded and out of the battle. Taking a few lessons from Gladius, Link's swordplay had grown much more than it was before.

While the fighting below continued to unfold, Ossa was holding his ground, sniping many enemies, leaving them dead or useless. His lightning speed sniping was great help, all up until a few soldiers realized this. Bringing out a canon they had brought down from the castle, they started aiming for Ossa. Ossa, not noticing the canon, continued fighting. The canon shot off its ball, smashing into the building and causing an explosion.

Ossa's bones flew across the area, scattering everywhere. Link looked back, tears slowly swelling in his eyes. "Os—Ossa?" He said, his voice cracking. Even though he was new to the crew, Link had already bonded with him a lot. Losing a friend was probably the worst thing that could happen to Link in his mind. Nearly losing it, he began to take out his rage on his enemies, taking out thirty in only a matter of seconds.

In the midst of fighting, a boney hand fell on the ground. A soldier ran forward, shooting at a Blaze clone, when suddenly the hand slowly flew up. Tapping the soldier on the shoulder, the soldier turned around immediately. The hand formed a fist and smashed straight into the side of his face, knocking him over. It then flew to the guard's waist, picking up a pistol. The hand then proceeded to shoot at the soldiers while it floated around, searching for its other parts.

Makar shrieked as he witnessed about thirty bones floating around and connecting to each other. The bones made up one hand and some of Ossa's skull. Suddenly, the jaw flew in and connected onto the body. "Crap, I should have dodged the explosion but I missed it."

"THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Makar screamed. Blaze turned around, noticing the two. It was very comical, actually, and it made Blaze laugh for the first time in a while.

"Oh well!" Ossa said as a full formed rib cage flew toward him, reforming. "That fairy's magic sure is something. I can break my body apart and reform at will!" As Ossa was explaining, Link noticed Ossa's well being. Smiling, Link ceased his intense killing and started fighting with a clear mind. He was reminded of the moment from the Forsaken Fortress when he thought that Navi, Gladius and Makar had died and shuddered.

Quickly shifting focus, he began to battle once more. The battle raged on for about ten more minutes, as Link, Aeron and Blaze clones took out, roughly, 250 soldiers. Ossa, even after reforming (however his clothes were now completely incinerated so he was just a walking skeleton), took out a fair 30 or so soldiers. After taking out so many soldiers, the others fled and ran away to fight the other rebels or ran back to the castle. Link's crew, excluding Ossa, ran after them and toward the castle. Ossa took some clothes and clothed himself, and then ran to help the other rebels fight against the soldiers.

Gladius, on the other hand, was getting his butt handed to him. His enemy was far too strong and fast, giving Gladius an awful time trying to attack. Gladius had received a rather nasty cut on his left leg, and had been punched multiple times by the gorilla man Dask.

Finally, Gladius had enough. "I'm done playing games with you!" He shouted. Dask laughed as he raised his sword.

"You've been playing this whole time? Swordsmanship isn't a game you moron!" Dask shouted. As he went in to slice with the sword, Gladius jumped forward, preparing to attack. Gladius landed on the other side of Dask, his swords extending to his right and left. His chest started to bleed, his eyes turning white. Dask managed to dodge the attack from Gladius and sliced across his chest. Gladius fell face first, blood running from his mouth.

"Silly bokoblin. Weaker than the weakest man, still attempting to be strong! Those who are weak should remain weak, like you!" Dask taunted. It was around this time that Medli flew in to the area where they were, carrying Russell in her talons. She witnessed the very end of the battle as well as Gladius' fall.

"GLADIUS!" She cried with a loud shriek. Dask turned around, smiling.

"Ah! I see he had more pathetic friends for me to kill!" He laughed. "Maybe after I destroy this camp as well as the friend he claimed he had inside, I'll kill you!"

"Gladius!" She shouted again, hopelessly. "Gladius…!"

Meanwhile, Link and everyone else made it to the top of the mountain. After facing countless soldiers along the way, and dozens of Blaze's clones dying, they finally made it up there. However, the moon was now beginning to fade. Dawn would soon come, marking the final hour of Navi's life.

"_Navi…please don't worry."_ He thought to himself. "_As your captain and friend… I will definitely save you!" _

**_To be continued…_**


	11. Ch 11: Link Meets Sivmer! Gladius Defend

Chapter 11: Link and Sivmer Meet! Gladius Defends Navi!

Standing in front of the door to Sivmer's castle, Link eagerly ran and punched the door, sending it flying into the main room. Blaze, Aeron and Makar ran in after him, hoping that they would have been able to stop Link before he dashed in. But of course, they were too late.

Link stood face to face with a tall man in his twenties. The man was shrouded with a large cloak and was wearing two charms around his neck. "Hm. You must be the energy I was detecting that was coming up to my castle." Sivmer spoke. His voice was deep, giving off a large amount of power and authority.

"_Energy?_" Link thought to himself, but quickly shook off the thought. "Dang right I'm coming up here! I need to get some plants to save my navigator, and your garden apparently has the cure."

"Oh, it does?" Sivmer asked. He smirked for a second. "If you didn't kill a lot of my soldiers, I probably would have let you take the silly plant." Link slightly frowned, realizing that he was right. "Who are the others coming up with you?"

"You know others are coming?" Link asked as the rest of the group ran in. Blaze and Aeron locked on to Sivmer, who turned and observed them.

"Aeron? Blaze?" He asked. "What are my two highest captains doing with this kid? And why is there a war going on down in the streets?"

"We're done with you Sivmer. We're revolting." Aeron said, raising his sword.

"That's right! And I'm going to be the one to kick your a—" Link began to speak, but was soon cut off by Aeron. Aeron tackled Link in the side, throwing him backward (since Link's defense wasn't up at the moment). Link stood off to the side, looking up at Aeron.

"Sivmer, I challenge you in the name of my father and his once great kingdom." Aeron shouted. "Fight me!"

While this unfolded, Gladius still lay dead on the beach, bleeding from his chest. The cuts were deep. Behind him stood Dask, laughing at the bokoblin. Medli, witnessing Gladius' death, dropped into the forest area surrounding the campsite with Russell and bent over, crying. The pain was overwhelming.

Medli ran out into the field, running toward Navi's hut. Navi was still passed out and unaware of the current situation, but Meldi still needed to go and save her. This was when Dask turned around and noticed her. "Hehehe, another child running around eh?" He laughed.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shrieked. The shriek rang through the night, slicing into Gladius' mind. Gladius woke up, but not in the campsite. He was in a dark room, with no exit or entrance. Around him were red auroras, giving him a chilling feeling.

"Ah, Dominus S. Gladius." A voice whispered through the area. Gladius turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"An authority over those who have the will to do anything." The voice whispered back. Suddenly, appearing in front of Gladius, a mask with horns on its sides and painted with black and red stripes appeared with yellow eyes.

"What's going on!?" Gladius shouted at the demonic looking mask.

"Nothing. You've simply died."

"What?! I can't die! I have to become the best swordsman in the world! I also have to protect Navi!" Gladius argued.

"Well, you're dead now. Congrats on that dream." The mask replied.

"Shut up!" Gladius said, punching the mask. The mask shot Gladius back with a punch of dark energy so strong that it would have killed Gladius if Gladius wasn't already dead.

"You insist you aren't dead yet you are not on earth. Stop being stubborn." The mask replied. "You want to go back, don't you, Gladius?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" Gladius answered. The mask made a laughing sound as it took the form of Gladius, but was only in a shadow like form.

"I think we can work something out. See, I have powers of the gods. Some may argue, but it's true. And I can grant you power to exceed amongst the world's scum." The mask said. Gladius' face frowned, unclear as to what the mask just said. "Gladius, I chose you amongst the thousands that die everyday for a reason. You have willpower to do what you wish. I like that about people."

"So what about it?"

"Well, seeing how I like you and you have no choice but to like me, I have a proposition. I shall grant you amazing power, as well as your life back." Gladius' jaw dropped as he excitedly jumped up and down.

"But wait, how strong? And what power?"

"You see Gladius, I control the power of dark will." The mask said as it raised its hand, spawning a bring building about five stories high. "Look what I can do." The mask then spawned a sword. A black magic looking power took over the blade of the sword, turning it from silver metal to black. The mask sliced, destroying the building in one blow. Needless to say, Gladius was blown away.

"Now Gladius, here's the catch. I'm building up something…special, shall I say. I need you to show up to the Island of Time when it is convenient. I need this promise that your soul and body will be there." The mask replied. Gladius, ignorant to the current situation, agreed. "Good, Gladius. Very good. I shall see you there when the time is right…" The mask said, but soon sent a shattering screech in the area.

Gladius rose up off the ground, holding his two swords. Medli noticed and shouted at him. "Gladius! You're alive!" She was so happy, but alerted Dask.

"You survived that, weakling? Maybe you aren't that weak after all." Dask said, somewhat impressed. Like the mask's eyes, Gladius' eyes now glowed yellow. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Gladius didn't reply. His mind was shut off, his body was not his own. A dark power overwhelmed his soul.

Gladius raised his swords. The black magic from before rolled over Gladius' hands and into the swords, turning them pitch black. Dask watched as Gladius began slicing the air multiple times, swiftly. Finally, he stopped, revealing several dozen black marks in the air. Medli and Dask watched in amazement. Gladius finally opened his eyes wider, straining his mind. With this, the marks he made shot through the air, slicing straight into Dask.

They were so strong, in fact, that they continued and sliced down a few trees in the forest behind them. Dask fell over, his body cut in several different parts. He was dead upon impact. Gladius then stumbled forward and picked up something around the body. A ring.

With that, he fell over, out cold. Medli ran forward and picked him up, carrying him to the doctor's hut where Navi was. Afterward she picked up Russell and carried him back. With this, she was exhausted, but had to leave to go find Ossa and help him battle. It was her duty to carry on, with or without her friends to aid her.

Link, Blaze and Makar stood on the sidelines as Aeron stood in front of Sivmer. Sivmer had laughed at Aeron, but Aeron was serious. Starting off the battle, Sivmer raised his hand and shot a beam of light energy at Aeron, which Link had seen with Navi before.

With the beam reminding Link of Navi, Link told Blaze and Makar to leave and go find the plants needed for the medicine. If anything happened, Link had told them, he would be there to carry out the plan. Aeron, seeing the beam coming toward him, swiftly moved. There was a small sonic boom as he moved from his current spot to a place twenty feet away. He was there in the blink of an eye!

Link watched as Aeron and Sivmer fought. Of course, Link's mind wasn't on Aeron, but Sivmer. Why was this guy the bad guy? He seemed reasonable. Link observed his moves and fighting technique, noticing a lot of swift movements and light attacks. Then, something caught Link's eyes. Sivmer, in his right hand, spawned fire. Aiming at Aeron, he shot a massive flamethrower that completely engulfed the ground behind him. The fire was white and it was so hot that Link had to turn away. Sivmer proved himself to be much stronger than previously though. That's when things turned from bad to worse…Aeron was hit.


	12. Ch 12: Sivmer and Link Finally Fight!

Chapter 12: Sivmer and Link Finally Fight!

Aeron's stomach showed a giant gaping hole of nothing. Blood spilled onto the floor as Aeron stood frozen. Sivmer stood behind him, holding up his still-smoking hand. Sivmer had shot a fire ball that was so powerful it ripped its way through the body of Aeron.

Link ran out and picked Aeron up, moving him to the side. "_Blaze is going to be pissed when he sees this!"_ Link thought frantically to himself. While he didn't know Aeron too well, he saw Blaze as his friend. "Hey, Aeron, man, are you okay?" Aeron gave no reply. "Hey! Aeron!"

"You idiot, what do you think? I blew open his stomach." Sivmer gloated. "Now, I don't know who you are, but if you wish not to end up like that I suggest you take your friends and get off of my island."

"Shut up!" Link shouted back. "I need to get medicine for my navigator!"

"So the best idea to get the medicine is to attack a stranger?" Sivmer retaliated. "Idiot! I should kill you for being that stupid!" Link didn't reply, but instead stood up from where Aeron was laying.

"If you're going to kill me, you should know. I don't give up on fights that easily, I have a dream to carry out. If I die, it's my fault for being so weak. But until that day comes I will fight anyone who stand sin my way." Link said. "If you want to kill me, I'll have to kill you first!"

"Sounds like you just want to end up like that poor excuse of a soldier!" Sivmer shouted as he formed a fire ball in his hand and shot it at Link's chest. Link's defense took the hit and put the flames out, leaving Link with only a slight burn. Sivmer stared, slightly confused.

"It's gonna take more than that!" Link shouted, running forward with his fist held back. As he approached Sivmer, Sivmer simply tried to dodge, but Link managed to hit him in the side. Sivmer's eyes rolled back as he was thrown straight into a column which shattered as soon as he hit it.

"What…what was that..?" Sivmer said as he stood up, wiping blood off of his face. He then formed a flamethrower type beam, shooting fire straight at Link. Link jumped and quickly dodged the flames. He jumped onto a column and then jumped at Sivmer, who wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit. Sivmer was slammed straight into the ground, leaving a crater and causing him to spit up more blood.

Sivmer suddenly disappeared, leaving Link standing there. Link stood up and looked around, trying to find his enemy. "Ah, so this is who you are?" Sivmer said as Link was suddenly shot in the stomach with a gun. Sivmer stood in front of Link, holding a pistol and a poster. "50 Million isn't bad for a kid."

Link fell to the ground, reaching for the bullet. It managed to penetrate the skin, but Link could still reach it. As he reached for it, however, Sivmer teleported in front of him with the gun pointed at his head. He pulled the trigger, and Link fell over. "Looks like I just got a little bit richer!" Throwing down the gun, he walked over to where Aeron lay.

"As for you, no good traitor…I'm going to kill you, then Blaze, and then whatever rebellion group you've thrown together." Sivmer said as he raised his fist, forming fire around it. "**Fire…Spear!" **As Sivmer's fist was sent forward, his body was hit with something and slammed against a wall. Standing next to Aeron's body stood Link, bent over, grabbing his bleeding stomach.

"This is our fight, leave Aeron out of this!" Link shouted. Sivmer stood up, looking at the persistent teenager still breathing. The bullet didn't penetrate Link's head due to Link's defense. Sivmer, seeing that Link was going to be difficult to get rid of, decided it was time to bring out his strongest attack. Raising his hand, he formed four balls of light energy.

The energy was shot at Link, who didn't dodge in time. The energy spheres formed around his hands and feet, sending him to the center of the room and holding him up in the air, leaving him open to any attacks. Link stared at Sivmer, who walked out and in front of Link. "Kid, I have no idea why you decided to join them, but it was a mistake. This ends here!"

Sivmer raised his hands, forming a light ball. It slowly formed a larger sphere, which continued to grow and grow until it was a massive energy sphere. "**Beam of a Thousand Suns!"** He shouted, shooting off a massive beam of energy. It engulfed Link's body, destroying most of Link's clothing and damaging Link to a point where Makar couldn't even heal him. Or, so Sivmer had thought…

**_To be continued…_**


	13. Ch 13: The Victor Rises!

Chapter 13: The Victor Rises!

The energy spheres holding Link up deformed, dropping him to the ground. He didn't stand. He fell over, landing on his back. Defeated was the only word to describe Link. Link's defense was strong enough to save his body from being disintegrated, as well as some of his clothing, but ultimately left him in pain. The only clothes that remained were his underclothes and traces of his tunic. His body smoked as it burned from the light energy.

"For 50 million, you didn't put up much of a fight." Sivmer said, lowering his hands. "Now, time to deal with you, you insolent traitor." As he turned around, a shot was fired in the room. Sivmer fell over, grabbing his chest. Aeron lay on the ground, propping himself up with one arm while holding a pistol in the other. Aeron had shot directly at Sivmer's charms, piercing the fire one. It shattered, exploding in a fiery ball.

The bullet then went on to pierce Sivmer's chest. With the fire and the bullet, he fell over and waved his hands around. The fire exploded and covered his face, burning the flesh off. "You damned fool! That was my source of fire!" He shouted as his hands lit up with light energy. He formed a sword of light and then quickly light-jumped at Aeron. Stabbing him in the chest, Aeron's face writhed with agony as blood flowed from his mouth and stomach.

Sivmer stood up and magically moved the bullet out from his body. He stumbled back, still hurt from Link's punches and Aeron's shot. Aeron, still alive, stared at Sivmer, whose hands began to glow with light energy. He raised his hands and prepared to do to Aeron what he had done to Link. "**Beam of a Th-"** He began to shout, only to be intruded by some shouting.

Sivmer turned around to find Link tossing and turning, grabbing his body and screaming in agony. "NAVI! I WILL SAVE YOU!" His voice, raspy yet determined, rang throughout the entire castle. Sivmer put his hands down, but they were still glowing with energy.

"You persistent little kid." Sivmer shouted. "I'm not the bad guy here! I simply took over an island of undeserving peasants ruled by the family of E. You're the one who stormed in and tried to kill me!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Link shouted, hopping up. While he was laying and Sivmer was attacking Aeron, Link was in a deep spiritual meditation. A newfound motivation had overcome him, as well as a feeling of pain. The beam had momentarily rendered Link semi-unconscious, but that's when Link had the time to meditate. Coming back to consciousness, Link felt the pain of the beam, which is why he screamed.

"Don't care about me?!" Sivmer shouted, making a light sword. "I'M THE RULER OF AURORA!"

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU, SIVMER!" Link shouted angrily back, causing Sivmer to actually shudder. "I JUST WANT TO SAVE MY FRIEND!" As he shouted this, tears began to roll down his face. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT ME DEAD OR WANT THIS ENTIRE ISLAND DEAD, I JUST WANT TO SAVE HER!" Sivmer stood for a moment, but then flew forward.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIRATE! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Sivmer raised his sword and flew forward, stabbing Link through the chest. Link stared at Sivmer's face, which was burned and bloody. He looked down at his stomach, seeing the sword and the wounds from his body. He had no energy to attack with his fists. Seeing no option, he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Sivmer stood in front of him, holding the handle of the sword. He let go and walked forward, talking to Link in a whisper-like voice. "Looks like you really didn't care about dying, like you said. And your friend is still going to die." As Sivmer began to walk away, laughing, Link slammed his head forward, colliding with Sivmer's forehead.

Sivmer's eyes rolled back and his body crumbled. He tried his best to stand tall, but it amounted to nothing. He was slammed straight into the ground. In fact, he was slammed so hard that his feet went smashing into the ground, leaving him stuck there. As Link pulled his head back, he fell backward. Sivmer stood there, his body unable to move. The force of it not only stuck his feet into the ground, but it shattered every part of his spine. Sivmer now stood, dead.

Link was on the verge of death as he pulled the light sword out of his stomach. Trying to stand up, he only fell forward, straight onto his face. That's when the ground below him caved in, and he and Sivmer's corpse fell to a basement type room. The light sword fell back in and stabbed Sivmer's body in the chest. As Link watched that, he looked at Sivmer's neck. Around it was no longer two charms, but only one. The fire charm was destroyed, burning Sivmer's body, and the only one left was the light charm. Staring at it, he reached forward and took it off of Sivmer's neck and put it around his.

He held it for a second, and felt a small burst of energy flow through him. Link stood up and stared at the sword, which then broke down into little bits and then turned into nothing. As Link walked around the room, he noticed something. It was a map room, and on a desk next to where they landed, an oddly colored map lay there. Link walked forward, staring at it. "_Take it."_ Something in Link's mind kept speaking to him, commanding him to take it.

He picked it up and put it in his pocket, not really thinking it was of any importance. Finding his way back up to the room where they fought, Link collapsed by Aeron's side. "Aeron…oi, Aeron….are you alive?"

"Ba…barely…" He whispered, blood running from his mouth.

"Don't worry…we'll fix you up, and you and Blaze will be able to be on this island without that guy." Link said, reassuring him.

"Link…" Aeron whispered. Link expected a thanks, but instead got something else. "I won't be able to live through this. I have one last request."

"Hey, don't say that. Makar will fix you up nicely." Link said.

"Take Blaze on your crew." Aeron asked. Link moved his face over and looked at him. "Blaze has always wanted to be on the sea…and now that everyone on this island he loves will be dead…he should go live his dream."

"Aeron!" Link shouted, his voice getting weak as he began to choke up. "You'll make it through this!"

"He's a very talented musician…he has his own band…maybe he'll entertain you guys like he entertained the rebels." Aeron said, coughing up more blood.

"Stop it!" Link's voice grew angry, but he realized that Aeron was right. He had too many wounds to survive.

"Please Link…take him to sea…" Aeron breathed his last as Link then lay flat on his back, crying.

"Hey! Aeron and Link!" Link could hear Blaze calling. "We got the plant!"


	14. Ch 14: Aurora Falls! Blaze Joins!

Chapter 14: Aurora Falls! Blaze Joins the Crew!

Link lay on the bed, sleeping heavily. His body took too much damage, and now he had to get more energy to heal his body. Makar managed to treat Navi in time, but now she was sleeping off the rest of the poison while the plant continued working. Gladius, who also took a lot of damage, was in the corner being treated by Makar.

Medli and Ossa managed to escape the battle unharmed, so they patrolled outside. Russell only had a minor head wound from where Link slugged him, but it was nothing major. Blaze, however, was suffering. After finding Link and Aeron in the castle, Blaze took them both back down to the camp where everyone else was. Aeron died before Blaze got there.

Blaze was grieving over Aeron, and the following days consisted of trying to cheer up Blaze and burying all the soldiers that died during the rebellion. Link was actually out for about two days straight, and he woke up only an hour before the funeral.

After the funeral, Link and his crew ate dinner with some rebels and Blaze. That's when Link mentioned Aeron's last words. Speaking up during the meal, which Link had eaten five servings of, he said, "Hey Blaze. Before he left, Aeron gave me some very specific instructions."

"Instructions?" Blaze, who was now in a black jacket, jeans and gloves as apposed to his guard uniform, asked.

"Yeah…" Link took a bite of steak and then drank some of Medli's special drink, and then stared directly at him. "I want you to join my crew."

"What?!" Blaze shouted. "Me?!"

"That was Aeron's last wish. He wanted me to take you out onto the seas and live however you wanted to." Link replied as he devoured the rest of the steak. "He said you were a musician, right? I'd love to have you on the crew! We could party all the time!" Link laughed as he picked up another loaf of cheesy garlic bread, which he then devoured in a few bites.

Blaze stared down, quietly. After a moment of thinking, he looked back up at Link with sad eyes. "He always knew I wanted to sail out onto the seas…" He began to get choked up but held back his tears. "However, I can't go." Link dropped his second steak and looked up at him, as did the rest of the crew.

"Why not? We'd love to have you." Navi, who was unconscious for the whole fight, said.

"Yeah, you seem like a cool guy and a good fighter!" Russell complimented.

"Thanks, but the problem is someone has to watch over the island as king." Blaze said to the table. "Our original plan was for us to overthrow Sivmer and set up Aeron as king…since he's…gone…I have to take the throne." Link frowned, realizing the importance of keeping watch over the island. He assumed this meant that Blaze could not join the crew.

"Well, crap." Gladius grumbled. "I was looking forward to another sword fighter to train with."

"Are you sure you can't just set up another king?" Ossa asked. "If I remember correctly, you could just have an election or you yourself could pick out a new royal family."

"It's not that easy." Medli interrupted, speaking for Blaze. "Back on Dragon Roost, we weren't allowed to choose a new royal family or elect anyone. The next leader of the tribe after the current leader retired would be his child. You aren't allowed to get a new family unless every single blood relative is dead."

"Hm." Link sat back in his chair, chugging some more drink. "I see. Well, we could always kidnap you."

"No, I'm afraid I can't let that happen." A member of the rebels spoke up. Everyone looked near the middle of the table, where a gallant teen stood up. "After we clean up Sivmer's actions, I am going to become a guard for the royal family."

"Oh yeah?" Link asked. "Who are you to stop me?"

"My name is Phantom." He said. "You'll have to kill me before I let you take him." Link, exhausted and not wanting to cause trouble, slumped down in his chair. That seemed like the end of the conversation as everyone went on eating and Link devoured another ton of food.

The following morning, Link and his crew had intended to shove off and leave the island. As they packed up supplies that the island offered to them and they made their final goodbyes, it happened.

The government attacked.

With no warning, seven warships invaded the area. Ossa was the first to notice, as he had climbed the watch tower on the ship and had been looking around. "Link! We have trouble!" As he shouted, he jumped down from the watch tower and crashed onto the deck, where he then reassembled himself. Everyone was creeped out at first but soon ignored it as the ships docked onto the beach.

Everyone ran and hid in the forest as men started to step off of the ships and look around. Many of them had swords, but a few held rifles with sharp swords at the end. As everyone was hiding, one rebel named Scott stood up and walked out to greet them. "Who are you?"

"We're the Unified Government." A tall, buff man answered. "As part of our plan to unite all people within our world, we have come to offer you one of two options."

"Sorry, but as long as we stand we can't become part of a higher power." Scott replied. "It's how we've been in the past, and we aren't changing tradition." The buff man nodded, acknowledging the fact that they have tradition.

"Let's change that." He said. He shouted, and afterward multitudes of canon fire were shot at the town. He walked forward and stabbed Scott. As Scott fell to the ground, grabbing the wound, he bent forward and whispered, "We will take this island." Snapping Scott's neck, he stood up and turned around and shouted at the men. "Find the ruler, kill him and take the island!"

Link looked at Blaze, who was terrified. "I…I have to turn myself in." Blaze said. "They'll kill everyone if I don't do something."

"No!" Link and Blaze turned around to find Phantom and other rebels. "Blaze, as long as I live I cannot allow you to turn yourself in to harm. Me and the other rebels will fight as long as we can."

"But for what!?" Blaze shouted back. "They'll just find me and kill me!" As he said that, something in his mind clicked. Looking at Link, he nodded. Phantom stared intently, waiting for orders.

"Phantom. Do your best." Blaze said. "I'm leaving the island." Phantom's jaw dropped, but he quickly changed his expression. "Link, I guess I'll be joining your crew. We need to stop by the base really quick though, I have a few things I need to get." As they stood up, he whispered something to Phantom, and then divided himself in half, giving Phantom an extra fighter.

Blaze stopped by his base, gathering together some clothes and a few musical instruments. As soon as he got those things, they were out of the base and going back to the ship. Blaze had officially joined the Red Lion Pirates!

As everyone loaded the ship, a group of soldiers appeared from the forest. It was by accident, as they did not mean to stumble onto the ship. Link looked at them and ran forward, preparing to attack. One man's voice cracked through the area as Link's fist was thrown straight into his gut. "Is that the kid pirate, Link?" He was then punched so far backward that he appeared back on the beach where the soldiers had originally landed, which wasn't that far off.

The tall, big man walked up and looked down at the soldier, whose eyes had rolled back and blood rushing from his mouth. "What happened to you, corporal?" The man could barely speak, but he slowly uttered out the words _Link…is…alive…_

Meanwhile, Link and his crew finally sailed off, leaving behind the island of Aurora in the midst of a battle between the rebels and the government. Blaze was hesitant to leave, but ultimately realized that he must live in order to one day return and carry on his family's rule. But in the meantime, he would aid Link to help him become the Pirate King.

As they sailed away, Navi went up to Link. "Say Captain, where are we going now?"

"Oh! I forgot!" Link responded. He ran down into the lower decks and came back up with the same clothes from his fight with Sivmer. Link was now in a purple tunic. Cleaning out the pockets, Link pulled the map out from earlier. "I grabbed this before I left. Maybe we can go somewhere with it to help us find the first map toward the Second Earth."

Navi grabbed the map and took out the compass they got from the Forsaken Fortress. As she looked at them closer and studied what was happening, she realized something. "Link…this **_is_**the first map!"

**_To be continued…_**

**Sorry for not updating on time. I got back from vacation Thursday and I was so tired. Plus I had to visit some old friends and also work on other writings, so yeah. Next week will be on time. ****_Hopefully._**


	15. Ch 15: The Map Leads On!

Chapter 15: The First Map Leads On!

"WHAAAAT!?" Link shouted, jaw dropping. The rest of the crew shouted too, shocked at the news. Except Ossa and Blaze, who were relatively new to the crew. After explaining, they dropped their jaws too.

"It seems like if we sail some more to the northwest, we could reach the next island in…" Navi lost track of herself. "Probably 4 days."

"Just 4 days?" Makar asked. "That's not that long."

"I'm not complaining." Medli said. "I didn't even know we had the first map."

"I agree." Russell backed up Medli. "We could use these couple of days to rest and train. I know for one I need to keep up with my head…" Russell said, looking at Link.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You tried killing everyone!" Link shouted back. They escalated into a small fight, and all anyone could do was laugh as they went at it. That's when they all went onto their own little thing. Blaze got all of his musical equipment out on the deck, and then divided into five, taking the instruments and beginning to practice.

Ossa climbed his way to the lookout on top of the mast, and Makar went down into the rooms to work on some medicine he had been developing for a while. Navi went and laid out the map, deciding the fastest and easiest way to the next island. Medli went into the kitchen/dining room area to work on Link's tattered clothing from his last fight. It always amazed Medli how screwed up Link's clothes could get yet he managed to keep fighting. "_He should be dead by now…those gauntlet's are something else."_

Gladius went up to the deck, near Blaze, and sat down next to the wheel. He took a ring out of his pocket, looking at it curiously. "_What…what happened in that fight?" _He thought curiously. "_I won…and I got this ring. I guess the rumor is true…killing a gauntlet user leaves a ring. But…what was that thing talking to me? And what is this island of Time?" _As Gladius' brain began to work up, throwing ideas left and right…he fell asleep to the sound of Blaze's music.

Link and Russell continued their bickering, but soon went on to laughing at one another and talking about their hopes for the future. "Maybe we'll get an easy island without a dictator next time." Russell laughed.

"Even if it does, I can just kill him like I killed Sivmer!" Link boasted. "I don't know what I'd be without this gauntlet…" He trailed off, thinking back to his fight back on Dellmeadow. A whole 2 years since that fight…if he hadn't picked up the gauntlet when he had, he would definitely be dead by now.

The next few days brought forth nothing except peace and relaxation. And, actually, a pirate attack. A group known as the Potion Pirates attempted to attack and kill Link for his bounty. Their captain was a fairly known pirate with a ten million rupee bounty, but he had no real strength. He relied on healing potions and strength potions to fight, which proved no match for Link's gauntlet. The real surprise was that Link was alive. Like the government, they thought Link died when he attacked Cyrus. Yet here he was, living.

Finally, as they rolled on in the seas, they reached what looked like a small little island. It had trees covering the entire place, and it looked uninhabited. Or, so everyone thought…

**_To be continued…_**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just part of the plan. That and I suck at transition chapters…I'm really sorry about that. **


	16. Ch 16: Distracted! Link is Captured!

Chapter 16: Distracted From the Goal—Link Is Captured!

As they sailed forward, dropping the anchor and then jumping into the water, they ran forward onto the beach, observing the island. It was heavily crowded with trees, making a dense forest. "Finding a map here is going to be one heck of a job…" Blaze complained.

"It's okay, go back to the ship if you don't feel capable enough of working." Gladius taunted.

"Hey hey hey, never said anything like that." Blaze grunted in response. "I bet I could get more done than you could."

"Wanna try?" Gladius grunted back, like Blaze, and they both stared intensely at each other. They slowly walked away, still looking angrily. Link just laughed at the little squall.

"Well Link," Navi said, "It seems that the map is located to the north, which leads us through a lot of the woods. So how should we divide up the team?"

"Medli, Gladius, and Ossa should go and try to find the map." Link said, randomly pointing at people standing around. Medli grew worried about having to team up with Gladius, especially after what happened on Aurora. But it was the captain's orders…so she had to go with it.

"Russell and Blaze can keep look out at the top of the ship." Pointing at more random people, Link decided another team. "Then…I guess that leaves me, Navi and Makar."

"We can go look for supplies, I guess?" Makar spoke up. "We're low on herbs after what happened at Aurora and we could use more food I bet." Everyone looked at Link angrily, as his appetite had increased tenfold since he started to use his gauntlet for a lot more strength and defense. He just smiled.

"Alright then! Let's set off!" He shouted happily, parading into the forest without Navi or Makar. Navi quickly handed the map off to Medli, along with the compass, and then ran after Link with Makar.

"Ha, looks like you're going to stay at the ship after all!" Gladius laughed as he walked off into the woods with Ossa following behind, laughing cheerfully. Ossa had slowly gotten happier, especially since they took him out of the spider hole on that small island. It seemed the year of loneliness was fading away.

"Shut up, you crappy excuse for a swordsman!" Blaze shouted. Gladius drew his swords and flew forward, which Blaze countered by dividing into two people and blocking them with his swords. They fought for a moment before Medli shot a whirlwind their way and spun them in different directions.

"Hey! Let's move on!" She angrily yelled. "We have to get the map and get off this island before we attract any attention."

"Fine!" They both shouted as they ran the opposite way of each other. Medli's team finally got out into the forest, and Russell and Blaze climbed to the top of their look out. There, Blaze divided into five other people and sent his clones to watch around the ship. Then, he lay down and fell asleep. Russell chuckled, but stayed awake instead of falling asleep in fear of something happening.

Navi and Makar had lost Link. It was only within five minutes of leaving, but Link was long gone. "Link! Oi, Link!" Navi shouted, walking with her staff in hand.

"Link!" Makar yelled. "Where did you go Link?"

"Navi…Makar…" Link sleepily uttered as he was being carried through the woods. He could faintly hear the shouts, but he had no more energy to reply. He fell into a deep sleep as his body was dragged away. Above him was a pink, floating fairy. She was beautiful and evenly as strong, carrying Link easily. Her hair was very blonde, and it flowed down to her back. She was carrying Link not with her hands, but with magic.

"Hm." Navi whispered as they came up to a tree, knocked down with what appeared to be a fist. "I can only imagine Link was here."

"Do you think he got kidnapped?!" Makar shouted hysterically. "But he's the captain! If he dies what do we do!?" He began freaking out horribly, but Navi smacked him with her staff.

"Calm down Makar. He's defeated two super strong enemies and survived with death-defying injuries." Navi reminded him. "Let's spend some time trying to find some supplies, alright?"

**_Two hours later…_**

Gladius was the first to make it back, desperately trying to find someone at where the boat was docked. "Oi! Russell, Blaze?" Blaze's clones looked at him and drew their swords, running forward to attack. "Oh come on…" Gladius uttered in annoyance, lunging forward and cutting all of them in a fury of slices. All died on the spot, waking Blaze up in the look out tower.

"What the heck did you just do?!" He screamed at Gladius. "You just killed all my clones!"

"We got bigger problems, moron." Gladius angrily replied. "Link's been captured by some magical thing!"

"What?" Russell shouted as he ran out of the kitchen, meat juice covering his face.

"Link was taken into this temple thing by this pink flying thing, completely knocked out. I left Medli and Ossa there to watch the temple, but we have to hurry!" Gladius shouted, frantic. "Here, I got an idea. Blaze, leave a clone here to tell Navi and Makar what happened when they come back. Now, come on, we have to hurry to go get Link!"

Gladius waited for about five seconds as Blaze and Russell quickly ran after him before he bolted into the woods. Meanwhile, Navi and Makar were completely unaware that Link was gone. They continued to help gather supplies and stuff while the rest of the crew was out on a mission.

A mission to rescue their captain, Link.

**_To be continued…_**

**Sorry for having a late upload. I was so out of it, and I'm on vacation, so yeah. I'm happy I popped out such a good chapter in such a short time. Have a good weekend!**


	17. Ch 17: The Crew is Down to Four!

Chapter 17: Other Members Join Link! The Crew is Down to Four!

As Gladius, Blaze and Russell ran through the woods to get back to Medli and Ossa, Navi and Makar slowly started to make their way back to the ship. After collecting multiple plants and a good amount of fruits, they figured they had done a good enough job.

Returning to the ship, they found a strange sight. Blaze lay face down in the side, his body sprawled out like he was asleep. Navi ran forward and shook him. "Hey, Blaze, you okay?" Blaze didn't move. "Makar, is he okay?"

Makar ran forward and felt around his neck and his heart. "His heart is beating, but he appears to be heavily…drugged, I think."

"Drugged?"

"Yeah. Here, hit him with your staff." Makar said. Navi nodded, swung back, and hit him in the side of the head. He didn't move. "See? Normal sleep isn't that deep. He would have woken up. That and his breathing is heavy, which is abnormal for regular sleep."

"I wonder what's going on here…" Navi questioned as she looked around, hoping to find someone to answer her. She proceeded to get back onto the ship and began to look around for anyone. "Link? Gladius? Medli? Russell? Ossa?" She shouted one after another. No reply.

As she searched the ship, she heard a loud shriek outside and Makar screaming. She ran outside to see that he was being chased by a fairy-like lady. She was about six feet tall and she was chasing him by floating after him. She had a pink aura around her and she had long blonde hair. "Na-Naviiiii!" Makar shouted as he ran away from her. She laughed as she reached into a basket she was holding and pulled out a pretty flower.

"Oh, please come back, tree boy." She said in a most beautiful voice. "I only want you to eat this flower."

"Nooooo!" Makar shouted. "That's a Lotus!"

"Lotus?" Navi asked. Obviously Makar didn't hear her, nor was he in a position to reply. As he was running, though, Makar finally tripped straight into the sand. The fairy came up upon him, holding the flower in her hand. Makar raised his hand in the form of a spike and tried to stab at her, but she only dodged the stabs as she shoved the flower straight into his mouth.

"Nav….na…..nnnnn…." Makar said sleepily as he was slowly lulled away.

"Makar!" Navi shouted as she shot a beam at the fairy. The fairy turned around and was hit straight in the chest, piercing her body and killing her. She flew down to where Makar and Blaze were and shook them, trying to wake them up. It didn't work.

A second fairy quickly flew in on the scene, shocked at what she saw. "What did you do to her?!" The fairy shouted.

"I killed her, she tried to harm my friend!"

"We're not doing any harm!" The fairy shouted. "We're giving people what they want in exchange for helping us?"

"What?" Navi asked. As she spoke, the fairy teleported in front of her and shoved a flower in her mouth. Navi quickly choked on the flower, falling forward and soon falling asleep. The fairy swept up the three of them there and carried them back to where Link was taken.

Gladius and his group were about halfway to the site when they were interrupted by Medli, who ran into them. "Oh thank God I found you!"

"Medli?" Russell asked. "What happened?"

"Where's Ossa?" Gladius asked.

"We were attacked by this fairy and before I could knock her out, she shoved this flower into Ossa's mouth and he fell asleep. After I knocked the fairy out, two more fairies showed up and dragged Ossa away." Medli explained. "I ran away to try to find you guys."

"So, they got Ossa and Link?" Blaze asked.

"Crap…this isn't good." Gladius said. "We have to hurry up and get into where they took Link." As they wrapped up their plans, they ran after the temple that held Link and Ossa. As they approached, they found the area unguarded. "Good!"

"Let's go save Link and Ossa!"

**_To be continued…_**

**Sorry for short chapter. SUPER busy and yeah…sorry. **


	18. Ch 18: The Crew is Down to Two!

Chapter 18: More Fall—The Crew is Down to Two!

The four of them quickly ran into the temple, hoping to find their friends soon. If they arrived too late, the entire crew would be forced to disband. They had to save their captain, even if he managed to fall to the enemy before them. As they ran, they came across a room that then led into four different rooms. There was a fifth room straight ahead of them, but to their surprise there was a lock that held the door closed.

"Wh-what is this?" Russell asked.

"Seems like the door we need to get through is locked." Blaze said.

"Maybe I can cut it." Gladius said, quickly running forward, his swords glowing with a dark aura. As his swords came down, the lock was covered with a light aura, canceling the power and leaving him useless.

"Maybe we have to find the key in one of these rooms…" Medli said. "It's like a challenge."

"Oh, I see." Russell said. "We should all go together, right?"

"Yeah." Blaze said, walking toward one of the rooms. As he walked by the entrance, a giant metal closing fell, leaving Blaze trapped behind metal bars. Trying to cut it, he realized it was to no avail.

"Maybe you only get out once you solve whatever is at the end." Gladius said. "Looks like you're in trouble."

"Shut up, you bokoblin!" Blaze shouted. "I got this!" He said as he ran into the room. Gladius just nodded and took the second room, with a second metal gate falling and blocking his way. Russell and Medli looked at each other, scared to take a room.

"I'll…I'll take the one on the right." Meldi said. "I'm just guessing."

"Alright…I got the left one." Russell said, going into wolf form and sneaking his way into the room. Like him, the wall fell. Medli finally gathered the courage and walked into the room she chose.

Inside her room was a giant pit of water. Just water. "_Woo…thank God I chose this room. Blaze and Russell would have died."_ She thought to herself. She looked down and noticed that at the bottom that there was a large key, sitting in the bottom of the water. "_That's easy…but suspicious." _She thought hesitantly.

She shot an air gust into the water, disturbing the peace. Quickly, multiple piranha type fish emerged from holes in the wall. They had vicious teeth, and swam quickly, ready to kill. She gasped, her eyes wide. "There's no way I'm going into that!" She shouted as she ran back down the hallway. She reached the entrance to her door to find that it was blocked too by the iron bars.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke to her. "_Want to save your friends, don't you?" _She gasped again, looking around.

"Who is there?" She asked.

"_You must get the key to save him and yourself_." The voice said. Medli then realized it was probably a fairy talking to her. She then ran back into the room, conflicted in thought.

"_If I don't go, I stay in this room forever and die, and leave Link to die. If I go, I may still die before I even reach the key…"_ Medli finally decided. She ran and leapt into the water, wings made as hard as iron. She would fight.

Gladius made his way into his room, both swords out and ready to battle. His room wasn't a battle room, however. His room contained a walkway made of iron that was connected to the roof by chains. Below him was a 20 foot drop to a fiery hell. The flames reached to the iron bridge that he had to walk across, making it hot as well.

Around the room flew bats that were on fire, all staring at Gladius, waiting to see his moves. As he walked forward, Gladius' shoes disappeared. "_We don't want any cheating."_ A voice said. Gladius frowned, upset at the circumstances. Across the abyss of fire was a chest with no lock, which Gladius assumed would hold a key of some sort.

"Looks like I have no choice." Gladius said aloud. He ran forward, bare feet and all, holding his swords.

Blaze stood at the end of his hallway, looking at a room covered with rocky soil. Around the room were four statues, unmoving. He sent a copy of himself out into the room, walking around. He stopped in the middle of the room, looking around. Blaze had noticed the chest held up on a special area that was led to by stairs. As Blaze's copy looked around the room, the ground began to shake.

The copy looked around, as did Blaze. The statues suddenly roared to life, jumping around. They were massive and only moved every now and then, but it shook the ground even worse. Suddenly, the ground under Blaze's copy gave out. The copy fell to his death, landing on spikes. The ground that the statues landed on and then moved off of fell too. The floor was slowly crumbling!  
Blaze quickly sent out another copy, but the copy soon disintegrated. Blaze tried another and another, but they all disappeared. A voice whispered to Blaze, "_No cheating. If you want to be the hero, work for it! Hehehe…"_ The voice softly giggled as it faded away. Blaze assumed it was a fairy, and he took out his sword and tried to slice it up. Finding no one there, he heard more of the ground behind him falling into the pit.

"Look's like it's now or never…_if I make it out alive...I should try to get a girlfriend._" He snickered. "_I always wanted one. And it'll be a nice reward."_

Russell stared into a deep, empty chasm. Nothing was there. However, there was a strong wind blowing. As he observed the area, he noticed that there were about five small tornados blowing around the area. In the middle there was a larger tornado which spiraled up to the ceiling. At the ceiling was a string that hung down. Attached to the string was a key.

"Easy, I'll fly up there!" Russell said, trying to change to fly. His charm only glimmered, but no change was made.

"_No cheating, fool. You must fight for the key._" A voice said. Russell jumped, terrified by the sound. He punched the air wildly, hoping to hit something. But it was to no avail. Russell finally gathered up the courage to do the task at hand.

"_If I fall…I die."_ Russell said. His body began to clamor up. He grew terrified. But he knew that Link's life was on the line. He jumped forward into the wind…

He flew around quickly, making him incredibly dizzy. As he tried to contain himself, he was flung out of the tornado and into a wall. As he fell from the wall, he tried to grab with his claw like hands, only to get a short grip. Seeing a tornado coming up nearby, he jumped, landing directly in the middle of the mess. He spun around so fast, only to be spun back into a wall. He hit the wall head first, knocking him out cold. He fell into the pit.

Medli lay in a pool of her own blood, in front of the pool of piranhas. Her body was scratched and beaten all over, showing multiple cuts. In front of her body lay a silver key, one that could unlock the door leading on. She tried to crawl, but her body refused to move. In the water behind her was a bloody mess of both her and piranhas blood. As she looked up, her eyesight fading away, she noticed a fairy floating to her.

Gladius' feet dangled in the fire as his body hung there. He got about a fourth of the way across the fiery bridge, only to be knocked off by a fire bat. But he managed to catch himself as he fell. He took his swords and stabbed the bridge, getting it lodged between two iron bars. He now dangled there, his body burning up on the bridge.

Blaze, on the other hand, was trapped in the corner. With all four statues moving toward him and the ground all around them crumbling around, he stood still in the corner. He found that staying still prevented the ground from falling. Sadly, he was running out of room to run too. As he was surrounded, he put his head down, covering his face with his hands. "_Come on Blaze…it's life or death! Girlfriend or no girlfriend!"_ Blaze thought, his mind racing of whom to ask. But bigger things were at stake, sadly…with Russell and Medli completely done, Gladius roasting in hell and Blaze stuck in a corner, who will be able to save Link and the rest of the crew?

**_To be continued…_**


	19. Ch 19: The Savior Rises! The Two Go On!

Chapter 19: The Savior of the Red Lion Pirates Rises! Gladius and Blaze Continue!

Gladius hung on with his swords, body burning and mind racing. If he fell, would the fall kill him or the fire? He hung there hopelessly. The fiery bats flew around him, biting him. The best he could do was struggle and shake them off, but most held on. There were about five bats in the room, and they were all attacking him.

Something then dinged inside of Gladius' mind. As these thoughts raced through his mind, his swords began to glow with a dark aura and Gladius' eyes became yellow, just as they had back on the island of Aurora. He thrust himself forward with his swords and he flew into the air. Taking one sword, he sliced, sending a wave of dark energy straight into the bats. Three bats fell to their death and smashed into the ground far below, and the force of the slice even cut fire and made some of it go away.

He landed back on the bridge and quickly took off again, running after the key. The two bats flew after him, but before they even got close to him he had gotten the key and had run back to the entrance. The bats tried to fly after him, but the room began to shake and the bridge collapsed. It fell into the fiery pit, and then the bats fell as well. Gladius had done a special move which delayed his cut, so the bats had no idea they were cut until then.

He made his way to the entrance, and then outside into the main area. He find all three of the other areas still locked up. Going back into his normal form, he began to feel all the burns on his body, especially his feet. He sat lay down on his stomach, the least burnt part of himself, and waited for any of the others to make it out.

Blaze stared at the four statues and the path they were leaving behind them. With the ground under him crumbling and the trail of no ground behind them, he planned out a path with his head. He ran forward, sword in hand, and slid on the ground in between two statues. They turned to him as he stood up and ran, and one raised his hand and shot it at him. Blaze turned around to dodge it but was instead punched straight in the chest with the statues fist, smashing him into the ground.

Blood flew from Blaze's mouth as the fist flew back into the statues' hand. Blaze rolled over and kept moving as the ground he smashed into fell. He nearly fell with it, but he rolled over again and managed to avoid it. He stood up, grasping his side, and kept moving.

A few more fists were shot at him, but he dodged them quickly. His sword skills weren't good enough to block the rocks nor were they good enough to slice through the rock. As more and more ground collapsed under him, he finally made a jump onto the platform that held the key. He ran forward, opened the chest, and grabbed the key. Shoving it into his pocket, he looked up to find the entire room shaking. More and more ground began to fall into the abyss, and even a statue fell with the ground, smashing down below. Blaze quickly mapped out a narrow path in his mind to the entrance and ran for it.

As he ran, a statue moved in front of the entrance, preparing to stop Blaze at any cost. However, as he stood there, the ground below him began to shake and give way. Every step Blaze took made the ground behind him fall, which made him realize that the statue would soon fall. He had a plan.

He stopped in front of the statue and waited. The statue prepared to punch, but as he moved his arm back the ground below him gave in. He began to fall, just about the same time that Blaze's ground gave in. Blaze ran quickly and jumped, managing to land on top of the statue's head. He then jumped from there and into the hallway where he came from. He looked behind him as the entire floor collapsed and everything fell into oblivion.

Running to the end of the hallway, he found the gate had been lifted and that Gladius was laying in the middle of the room. "What the heck are you doing?"

Gladius moved and stood up, leaning on his swords to take weight off his feet. "Took you long enough. I've been done for like ten minutes."

"Oh shut up, no you haven't. And even if you had, I had a very difficult room. The entire floor kept giving away and falling into this pit, and I couldn't use my gauntlet to help me. There were also these statues that made the floor fall and kept attacking me."

"Pansy." Gladius replied. "At least you had a floor. Mine was a hell pit with a bridge. I'm so burned that I can barely walk." Blaze almost said something, but soon realized that Gladius had earned the right to be right about having a difficult room. All the burns were clearly visible and pieces of his clothing were also burned and destroyed. Blaze looked at himself and also noticed that his clothing was torn up and covered with blood from that punch.

"Anyways, I got the key to move forward." Gladius said. "I think this lock only needs one to unlock it." Gladius 90ook his key and put it in the lock and turned it, making the lock fall off immediately. Blaze looked at his key with disappointment.

"So much for my work." Blaze said. "Do you know where Russell and Medli are?" Gladius, before going on, turned around to him and realized he was right. He then hobbled to Medli's door and shouted for Medli, only to get no response. He stood for a minute and shouted again, still receiving no response.

Blaze went over to Russell's door and was calling for him too. After a few minutes of no responses, Gladius finally said, "We should move on. If they got captured by those things they're going to be in there." Blaze turned around and slowly nodded.

After going through the door, they entered a much larger room. The burnt Gladius and the sore Blaze found their entire crew—just lying there! They were completely immersed in deep sleep, however. Link lay in the middle of the room, snoozing away. "Hey, there's Link!" Blaze said. "Maybe we can wake him up and he can help us fight."

"Wait." Gladius said. "Why are Navi and Makar here?" Blaze observed the area and realized that Makar and Navi were there too. Makar was thrown on top of Ossa, and Navi was face down close to Link. That's when they also noticed both Medli and Russell lying there, beaten up and bleeding. "Jesus, they've been hurt!"

"You're next." A voice boomed through the area. A large pink fairy appeared in the center of the room, holding a basket filled with flowers. "We love the dreams of all of your friends. We _need_ your friends' dreams. We need yours too."

"Wait a minute…" Blaze uttered. "These are lotus eaters!" Gladius looked at him with confusion, but it was then that the fairy flew forward, hand filled with flowers, and tried to jab Gladius with the flowers in his mouth. Gladius ran forward and sliced the fairy, killing her.

A second fairy appeared, flying forward with more flowers. "I got this!" Blaze said as he took out his sword. Gladius, however, had already sliced the fairy and killed her. "What the heck man?"

"You were too slow." Gladius replied.

"I WAS GETTING MY SWORD OUT!" Blaze shouted. The two then escalated into arguing about the kill before finally getting a rude awakening. A fairy appeared again, this time popping up behind Blaze and grabbing him. She teleported quickly to the center of the room and dropped him from the ceiling, making him land straight on the ground. He landed awkwardly and hit his head, leaving a giant gash. She followed up by shoving flowers in his mouth, knocking him out and putting him in dream land.

"…I see…his dream is to sail freely, making the best music he can…what a beautiful dream…" The fairy chanted. Gladius ignored all of her words as he lunged forward, stabbing her in the chest. She fell over dead, but was soon replaced with another fairy.

This one threw a ball of flowers, which hit Gladius straight in the chest. It exploded with a bunch of spores, which Gladius accidently inhaled. He grew incredibly drowsy as he dropped his swords and stumbled forward. With all his burns and the spores, his body could barely stand it anymore.

He pushed forward, though, trying to punch the air. He thought the fairy was close when it really wasn't. "_Link…I know you helped me nearly two years ago…" _He thought to himself as he fell on his knees. "_But…I…I'm not strong enough to handle all of this." _He fell flat on his face. "_I'm so…weak…"_

The fairy then flew over to his body and checked his dream. "Ahhh…so lovely…he wants to be so strong and such a great fighter…it also seems these people are in his dream, with the first kid we got…as the leader?" She laughed. "But…oh, his dreams are so wonderful."

"Urhem…" Link uttered as he opened his eyes and raised up, looking around. The fairy gasped as she teleported away. "Where am I?" He said. He stood up and observed the area. He found all of his friends just lying there. But, he realized something about them. They were wounded.

Link's eyes suddenly changed. No longer was it filled with curiosity. When the fairy came back with a basket of flowers, his eyes narrowed on her. They were like eyes of a hawk, menacing and filled with rage. The fairy hesitantly stood there, keeping her distance. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. Link gripped his fists as he stared straight into the eyes of the fairy.

"You…**_you…_**" His voice and rage filled the area. "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CREW?!"**

**_To be continued…_**


	20. Ch 20: The Crew Makes a 180!

Chapter 20: The Crew Makes a 180!

"Oh, dear, you're fully awake now, aren't you?" The fairy responded. "I can fix that…"

"Why is Medli bleeding?!" Link shouted back. "Why is Russell's head hurt?!"

"Now now, they just needed extra help falling asleep." The fairy said as she appeared in front of Link, holding a handful of flowers. "Now sleep."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Link yelled as he punched into the gut of the fairy, slamming her against the wall on the other side of the room. She died immediately from the force. Link then stood up and raised his fists, ready to fight. Observing the area, he also found Blaze and Gladius wounded. Ossa, Navi and Makar seemed to be okay.

Another fairy then burst into the room, attempting to restrain Link again. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Link threw back both of his fists and then smashed them into the fairy's stomach, sending her backward and killing her. Link's rage was slowly consuming his body.

Another fairy appeared, but was unable to even move before Link swiftly ran forward and smashed into her, defeating her instantly. Link then tried to find a way out of the room. That's when he noticed the door leading outside, where Gladius and Blaze came in. He went up to it and tried to open it, but right before he got to it, it was covered with a magical lock, like the one Gladius and Blaze faced. Link punched it, but the magic diffused his gauntlet powers.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Link screamed. Another fairy appeared, this time with what appeared to be a bow with an arrow made of flowers. She shot at Link, who only dodged and jumped forward to kill her. As he flew forward, though, two more fairies appeared and grabbed him by the arms. They slammed him straight to the ground and then covered his hands with magic, forcing them to the ground.

"You—" Link began to spew out cuss words, hurling insults at the three fairies in the room. The one with the bow aimed at Link, and pulled the arrow back.

"It's okay. Just go to sleep, okay?" The fairy said, giggling. Suddenly, the shot was fired…

The fairy fell to the ground, a wound in her head and blood all over the ground. Link bent forward to find Ossa, who had just woken up, holding a pistol in the air. Since Ossa got captured soon after Link did, it was natural that Ossa would wake up second. "Ossa!" Link shouted. "Thank God you're okay!"

"What happened?" Ossa asked. "Why am I so tired…?"

"These fairies are trying to kill us!" Link replied as he struggled to stand up. The other two fairies stared at Ossa with a scary look.

"A skeleton!" One of them shouted.

"And it's talking!" The other one shrieked. Ossa just shot them both quickly without hesitation. That's when Link's hold was lost and he stood back up.

"We need to find a way out of here." Link said. "But the door out is locked."

"What about that other door?" Ossa pointed out. Link looked up at a second door on the opposite side of the room. "We should go there, captain." Link didn't even answer. Instead, he ran forward and punched the door open, sending the concrete slab flying across the room.

Inside the room was a fairy fountain. In the middle was a small little fairy, who looked at Link's angry face. Ossa ran in after him, wielding his pistol. The little fairy looked at the two of them, not moving. Suddenly, it began to cry. "Oh shut up!" Link shouted as he ran forward to punch it.

Link was shot backward, smashing against the wall and cracking it, leaving a crater. He looked up to see a larger fairy cradling the smaller one. "You! What are you doing in here?" The fairy shouted. "Did you hurt the baby?"

"Baby?" Link asked as he stood back up, wiping off the rock that he was covered in.

"Yes! She is the first baby we've had in months, and it's all because of your dreams!" The fairy replied. "Your dreams give us energy, and with this energy we can reproduce and live on!"

"You think we care about you?" Link angrily asked. "We've almost died! I don't care what you're doing, no one messes with my friends!" Link charged forward to punch, but was soon pushed back, and the fairy had a stressed look on her face.

"Fine…" She said. "…we're going to have to kill you."

**_To be continued…_**


	21. Ch 21: Link Vs The Fairy Queen!

Chapter 21: Link vs. Fairy Queen!

Link continued to run forward, only to be pushed back by the large fairy. The large fairy grew a sword out of magic and flew forward to stab, only to be interrupted by Ossa. Ossa shot at the fairy, hitting her in the arm. The fairy dropped the sword, making it disappear, and Link took the opportunity to attack.

He jumped forward, fist cocked back. He shot it forward quickly, slamming straight into her stomach. She merely disappeared herself, and soon reappeared behind Link. She formed a ball of energy around her hand and punched Link straight in the back, sending him straight into the ground, leaving a crater.

Ossa, meanwhile, ran forward and attempted to shoot the baby fairy. "_These horrible things don't deserve to live!"_ He thought to himself. "_They almost killed the crew!"_ He shot a bullet, but it soon was caught in midair and shot back at him. It went through his chest, but merely passed through since he was a skeleton. The fairy looked at him angrily, and formed another sword.

Link quickly hopped up, however, and kicked her in the side of her body. She didn't have time to dodge, and she was slammed straight against a wall. However, she guarded her body with a magic sphere, blocking out some of the damage. She was still wounded, though.

Forming another ball of energy, she shot it at Ossa, who was smashed straight in the chest and sent flying against the wall, and proceeded to fall into pieces. She mistook this as a kill, and so she turned all of her attention onto Link. Link ran forward, sword drawn this time, and attempted to stab her. Mid jump, however, she caught him with her powers and engulfed his body with an electric-like magic. His body writhed in agony, and he fell to the floor, grasping at his entire body.

"Why…" He gasped. "Why couldn't I defend against that?"

"Magic is the weakness of most gauntlet users…if used correctly." She said, grabbing his body again and throwing him against a wall. He couldn't defend again, and so he fell to the ground, body writhing with uncontrollable pain. He had clearly reached his normal human limits, and he needed his gauntlet to save him.

He lay on the ground, staring at the fairy as she floated over to him. She formed a ball and held it above her head, making it larger. She grinned happily as she shot the ball straight at Link. When the ball disappeared, it showed no trace of a body.

Link had managed to gather enough strength from his gauntlet and dodged the attack quickly, and he now lay in the middle of the room. He was still in agony, though, and he continued to lie there.

"You annoying kid!" She shouted. Link stood up, sword still in hand, and proceeded to throw it at her. It stabbed her straight in the abdomen, but she didn't stop. She flew toward Link and trapped him with her magic. She proceeded to electrocute him for a few minutes, but finally stopped. Link was close to death since his heart had nearly exploded from all the electric impulses.

She proceeded to rip the sword out of her stomach and throw it in the corner. In order to heal herself, she had to drain life from someone. And who better than the one who tried to kill better? She put her hand on Link's head and soon began to suck the life out of him.

Link's life energy slowly left his mouth in the form of a blue mist. It flew into the fairy's body, healing the wound left by the sword. Dropping Link from her grasp, he fell to the ground. **Dead.**

Ossa reformed as he witnessed Link's death. Ossa's jaw dropped, literally. After picking it up and reattaching it to his body, he grabbed his gun and ran up to the fairy, aiming and shooting immediately. The fairy merely pushed the bullet away and grabbed Ossa. She put him in a magic hold and this time engulfed his body in flames. "AGHHH! Sto-stop it!" Ossa shouted in pure agony and horror.

"You shouldn't have messed with my island, filthy pirates!" She replied. As Ossa's bones turned black, and almost began to crumble, the fire was suddenly let up. Ossa fell to the ground, clothes completely gone and bones scorched. He looked up to find the fairy blocking herself with a light shield. The shield was transparent, showing who was on the other side.

"Navi?" Ossa asked, still in pain from the fire.

"Are you okay?" She asked. In her hand was her staff, and around it was a light aura. She looked over at Link's lifeless and electrocuted body. "Link!"

"You!" The fairy shrieked. "How did you get your staff back?" Thanks to all the dreams collected from the crew, this fairy seemed very well informed on all of them and how they fought. "You didn't have it with you earlier!"

"I have a magic hold over my staff. I can summon it from wherever. I learned how to do it at the Forsaken Fortress." She explained, mainly to Ossa, who was also curious. "That doesn't matter. What have you done to Link?"

"Oh, you mean the captain?" The fairy laughed. "For a boy wanting to become the ruler of the seas, he sure was weak."

"Shut up!" Navi shouted. "He's the strongest man I know! He defeated the strongest man in the Great Sea and saved my fairy island and even defeated another magic dude named Sivmer!"

The fairy grew tense then, and she shuddered. "He…he defeated Sivmer?"

"Yes!" Navi screamed. "Killed him too!"

"He was a descendent of this tribe but ran away years ago with a map!" The fairy shouted. "He was so powerful…but this little kid defeated him?"

"Yeah!" Navi shouted. She swung her staff back and attempted to attack the fairy. The fairy just made another shield, but Navi's magic was so strong that it broke through the shield and smashed the fairy across the face, sending her flying backward and into a wall. "And now, I'm going to defeat you!"

**_To be continued…_**


	22. Ch 22: Navi Vs Fairy Queen!

Chapter 22: Navi Vs. Fairy Queen! Outset Island Under Attack?

"Defeat me? Don't you see what just happened to your captain?" The fairy asked. "And he even had a gauntlet. You are just an ordinary person, you can't defeat me!" Navi, zoned out, didn't budge. "Don't you hear me?!" The fairy shouted as she raised her fist and tried to punch Navi. She disappeared. "What?"

Suddenly the fairy was hit in the stomach, agony showing up on her face. Navi stood there, her fist, surrounded by light, punching the fairy's stomach. The fairy flew back into a wall, where she coughed up blood. "How…how did you do that?"

"At the fortress, which I assume you know about after reading our minds, I developed a new technique. It's a form of teleportation, where I can move at the speed of light to a spot close by." Navi said. "I assumed that you knew that. The punch I just threw was also a new technique: the light punch."

The fairy queen stood up, brushing herself off. "I see…you're a light fairy. This isn't good." Suddenly, the fairy queen teleported to behind Navi, a magic sword in her hand, and tried to stab Navi through her back. Navi, noticing her teleportation, covered her body with a light shield, blocking the sword. Navi raised her hand, forming six sharp light shards in front of her. At the snap of her fingers, they all flew back at the fairy queen, who dodged three, blocked two, but took one to the shoulder.

"You insolent pest!" The queen shouted. "That hurt!" The queen grabbed Navi in a magical ball, preventing her from moving. Navi stared at the fairy as she formed a sword and began to stab Navi. Right before Navi got stabbed, the fairy queen fell to the ground, dead.

Navi, after being freed from her grasp, looked up to find Link standing on top of her dead body. "Link! How are you alive?"

"Well…" He uttered. "Ossa took the little fairy…"

"Link's life energy was taken from him and given to the little fairy." Ossa said. Navi turned around and saw him. "So, I took the fairy and gave it to Link. Like a normal fairy, it gave up its energy and gave it to Link, saving him from death."

"Ossa! You're a genius!" Navi exclaimed. Ossa nodded and Link smiled, but then fell forward and passed out. The pain from the previous battle was still weighing down on him heavily. "We have to go, help me gather up everyone!"

Ossa grabbed Link and went out to grab Makar, and as Navi walked out she noticed the fairy queen's energy floating around her body. She walked forward, extending her hand straight into the energy. It floated and swirled around her arm, and then all around her body. Her eyes shut, and everything went black.

"Hm…how are we going to carry everyone back to the ship?" Ossa asked. He had Link and Makar, but Gladius, Blaze and Medli were still there. "I don't think we can each carry any more than two people." As he spoke, the three of their bodies began to float. "Wh-wh-Navi! Quick! Their bodies are floating away!"

"No, it's okay." Navi said, walking out of the other room. "I'm making them float."

"How!?"

"The fairy queen's magic and psychic abilities that she used on Link…" Navi began to explain. "Well, I have it now." Using her abilities, she carried the rest of the crew back to the ship, with Ossa following. However, before they left, they searched the area for the map that the compass was picking up.

As it turns out, in the room where Russell failed his challenge, the chest on the other side of the room held the map. Navi simply picked up the chest and made it come to her, and she took the map. With the map obtained, Navi's new powers and the entire crew, they head back to the ship. There, Makar woke up after a few minutes and helped bandage and fix up everyone, especially Link. The Red Lion Pirates once again set out to sea, in search of adventure and the maps that lead to the Second Earth.

During the course of this adventure, however, unpleasant events unfolded on Link's home island, Outset. As the Unified Government began to destroy islands unwilling to yield to them and began to make alliances with islands willing to yield, they finally made their way into the Great Sea. Division AA4 was out to make a treaty with the most southern island in that sea: Outset Island.

"Oi! Commodore Carrick!" A soldier shouted from the deck. "Outset Island is in sight!" Out from the lower deck came a large, built muscle man. His face was grim, chiseled chin and all. He walked to the front of the ship, and stuck out his hand. The soldier handed him a telescope, which he used to observe.

"Stop right before we pick up waves of the island. Then, set out a boat with me, you and another soldier." The soldier saluted, and then ran off to get the boat ready and get another soldier, as well as get the ship to stop. "_Outset Island…where that wretched young kid came from. Link…"_ The commodore shrugged. "_I can't believe he's still alive. His mix-up on the island of Aurora was no accident. It must have been a sign to the world that he's back. But now, we got his island under lock."_

Beside the commodore's ship were two smaller ships, still larger than most, armed to the top with cannons and ammo. They were prepared to either destroy the island within minutes, or manage to maintain peace. Either way, the government would win.

Orca stood at the shore of Outset Island, observing the three government ships in the distance. Thanks to the news given to him from Dragon Roost Island, he knew that one day the government would come for them.

About an hour later, Carrick and two soldiers rowed to the shore of the island. Getting off the boat, Carrick walked up to Orca, bowed, and then asked, "Where is the leader of the island?"

"We have no leader." Orca replied, his staff in his hand. "But, I suppose I can speak for the entire island. What is it that you want?"

"Well, leader of Outset Island, we are the Unified Government. We have an ambition to one day unite the entire world, sea, islands and all under one peaceful rule." Carrick explained. "With over fifty other islands already living in harmony under our rule, we see a very bright future." Orca remained motionless. "We would love for your beautiful island to become part of alliance, so we may achieve this ambition we have."

"No thanks." Orca said. "We like being free." Carrick was slightly shocked, and his face showed it. "I see that's not what you expected, but we don't want to be part of an alliance. Thanks."

"Si-sir, you understand what you're giving up, correct?" Carrick asked, trying to persuade.

"Yeah, I'm giving up a bad deal. Now, leave this island before I make you." Orca said, rather loudly. The other villagers watched inside their houses as Orca spoke with the men. Aryll was shocked, as she had never seen Orca threaten anyone before.

"I assume you also understand what passing up this offer entails…" Carrick grunted. He raised his fist and went in to punch, only to be stopped by Orca's spear. The force of the punch matching the spear was powerful, powerful enough to send out a small wave of force. Orca stared into Carrick's eyes and whispered something. Carrick stumbled backward, and ordered his two men to prepare the boat.

"We will be back, just you wait." Carrick shouted. "With greater, more powerful numbers than what we have." Orca didn't say another word. With Orca's refusal to join the Unified Government, it only entailed one thing now.

Total, chaotic war would soon break out.

**_To be continued…_**


	23. Ch 23: Red Lion Pirates Vs Big Octo!

Chapter 23: The Crew's Ship is Attacked? Red Lion Pirates vs. Big Octo!

**_A week following the events on the Island…_**

Link lay on the head of the ship, staring off into the sea. The clouds were clear, the day was sunny and the wind was strong, ideal for the adventures. Link's body had already healed from the damage he took from the Fairy Queen, thanks to his gauntlet. Everyone else, however, was still in the process of healing.

Gladius' burns had subsided for the most part, but he still had some on his feet which Makar was still working on healing. Russell's concussion had gone away after a few days of resting and potion drinking, and Blaze's bruised body was still mildly bruised. Overall, everyone was okay.

Link continued staring off into the sea. It was almost lunch time, and Medli was cooking up some fish that he, Ossa and Russell caught that morning. Gladius was training in the room, lifting heavy weights, while Makar was making more potions and ointments to give to his patients. Ossa was cleaning out a rifle in the room as well, and Russell was walking around on deck. Navi was up in the watchtower with Blaze, who was keeping a look out.

"See anything Blaze?" Navi asked, staring at her compass. "We're heading in the direction of a map, that's for sure."

"I don't see anything. There's a flock of seagulls up ahead but I don't see anything other than that." Blaze replied. Navi simply nodded, paying no mind to the seagulls. After a few minutes of sailing, however, things changed quickly. They sailed straight into the flock of seagulls. Link's eyes widened slightly, as if this flock reminded him of an important detail he once learned…

The boat tugged quickly to the left, making it lean over to the left side. Link, on the head of the ship, nearly rolled off but quickly grabbed on. Russell fell to the side of the ship, but grabbed the side guard. Navi and Blaze grabbed the pole in the watch tower to keep balance. The water around them began to twirl around in a whirlpool, creating a giant, whirling sea. "Wh-whoa!" Link shouted. "What's going on?"

The sky darkened and the clouds gathered together and began to storm. Thunder rolled through the area, along with heavy amounts of rain. Suddenly, out from the center of the whirlpool, a giant octorok rose. It had twelve eyes and six tentacles, and a giant mouth that could easily eat half the ship in one bite. It let out a fearsome roar, shaking the ship and the water around it.

Gladius, in the deck below, already against a wall because of the tilted ship, got his swords and ran to the top deck. Up there, he found the octorok. "God, what is this thing!?"

Link pulled himself up and managed to stand back up again. As he watched the monster, it suddenly hit him. "I learned about that! Orca taught me about those back on Outset!" Link turned to the watchtower. "Navi! Why didn't you steer clear of the flock of seagulls?"

"How was I supposed to know that seagulls were a sign of this thing?!" Navi shrieked. Ossa managed to get on deck too, witnessing this horrible monster in action.

"Quick! Blaze, divide and furl the sails!" Link commanded. Blaze nodded and quickly executed the command. The big octo continued to stare at the ship, as if plotting how it would attack.

"Now, Blaze, go command the cannons below and try to shoot out the eyes!" Link shouted. Blaze climbed down from the watch tower and ran to the lower deck, meanwhile Link continued shouting commands. "Ossa, get a rifle or arrows or something and try to shoot its eyes as well! Navi, Gladius, make sure that he doesn't strike the ship!" Link looked around and found Russell on the edge of the ship. "Russell, fly around and try to make sure none of us fall in! If we do, come save us!"

"I'll try Link, but this heavy rain is going to weaken my strength a lot!" Russell responded.

"What do you mean!?" Link angrily shouted.

"I guess you wouldn't know, but any form of water—sea, rain, a pool of water—weakens a gauntlet user!" Russell explained, turning into his Kargarok form. "I'll go ahead and fly around now!" Russell flew into the air, observing the scene as Blaze finally got the cannons ready. It was by then that the big octo finally decided to strike. Raising one of his tentacles, he tried to slam down on the front of the ship. Link hopped in front of it and put his hands in the air, trying to grab it. The force of the tentacle easily matched Link, and the ground below him cracked.

"_Dang it, Russell was right! I feel much weaker than normal!" _Link thought. "_Orca was right, these things are the sea's devils."_ The tentacle rose back in the air, as if trying to strike again, but as it fell back down Gladius jumped in front of it and sliced at it, giving it a heavy cut. The big octo took back his tentacle, sending out a loud shriek.

Navi was still in the watchtower, too stricken with fear to move. She had never seen a monster so big and powerful, especially one out at sea. If any of them fell into the water, with the storm and the powerful waves, it would be an instantaneous death. Link and Gladius ran around the deck, preparing to block any tentacles that came their way. Russell continued to fly around making sure everyone was okay.

Finally, the first cannon was fired, hitting the octo in the face, but not any of the eyes. They were on the backside of the octo now, as they had been carried by the whirlpool. "Blaze! Hit the eyes!" Link shouted.

"Idiot! What are you doing there?" Gladius shouted as well.

"Shut up morons!" Blaze said. "I'm trying my best, but these cannons are inaccurate in this weather!" Another cannon was fired, but this time it actually managed to hit an eye, blowing it up. Ossa ran out on deck by this point, with a bow and a quiver of arrows. He took them and began to shoot in a way that the arrow was carried by the wind. He managed to take out an eye, but most hit the octo's tentacles or face.

Ossa decided, then, to climb up to the top of the watchtower and begin to attack from there. Navi was there too, but she was still horrified. After another minute of attacking, the octo attacked back. With one tentacle he attacked Link, who, raising his hands to block, only managed to push back some force. The tentacle smashed Link and part of the front of the ship inward, causing major damage. Link smashed into the bottom of the ship, where there was slight leaking occurring. Link was caught in the water and became like a hammer, unable to move.

The second attack was on the top of the ship, the watchtower. The tentacle smashed up there, taking the viewing area completely off the ship. Ossa flew into the ocean, almost drowning. Luckily, though, Navi managed to transport from the watchtower to the deck, dodging the attack. Russell flew after Ossa and managed to sweep him up in the nick of time.

As Blaze kept shooting and Gladius blocking tentacles, the big octo became weaker, but the ship kept getting closer. Finally, however, it got close enough that the big octo began to suck in a lot of water, dragging the ship in with it. "No! We can't allow this!" Gladius shouted as he jumped forward and sliced one of the eyes open, causing it to stop sucking in water. However, the ship was now directly in front of it, and Blaze couldn't shoot it anymore.

It was just Gladius and the big octo now.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
